


~Bloom~

by Cll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Accidents, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Castiel, Angels, Angels are Dicks, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel Whump, Comfort/Angst, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Feels, Dean Whump, Dom Castiel, Drama, Drunk Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Heaven, Hell, High School Student Dean, How Do I Tag, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Loneliness, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Multi, POV Castiel, Past Relationship(s), Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Sick Sam Winchester, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cll/pseuds/Cll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an angel attending human high school. He struggles to keep himself and his power under control. Especially when a certain troubled teen boy comes into his life. Things might get a little crazy. and a little sad. </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was deleted on accident! i apologize for the inconvenience. Most of my work was lost forever. so i will have to rewrite it. but as long as your willing to stick with me i will do my best.  
> <3 <3  
> ...
> 
> this is only my second fan fiction, so hopefully i do okay! thank you so much for reading:)

Raging fire, heat rolling off in waves, smoke billowing from them. And beams of light, a white out kind of blue coming from every direction. Screams, he could hear screaming. His eyes are still sensitive, he's new to this. The power inside of him is at rage, building and building until he feels ready to explode. He clenches his fists, taking deep breaths. 

In.

Out.

In. 

Out. 

He shuts his eyes from the brightness. The screaming louder than ever, as his body starts to shake. 

Stop. 

He thinks, he wills. Stop. 

Stop!

 

…

 

Blinking his eyes open hurriedly, the images dissipate just as fast as they once came. He breathes in a deep breath through his nose, then out through his mouth. Straightening up from where his head had fallen against the window of the car. Sweat beads across his forehead, the cold glass of the window missed as he wipes a hand through his messy hair. The car still hums quietly beneath him, as if nothing had gone wrong. Soft music filtering in through the speakers. His head throbs and he groans slightly rubbing at his temples with his fingers. He then lowers his hands to fix his trench coat, which had tangled itself under him while he slept. 

He ignores the constant throbbing in his head, and let's his eyes travel outside the tinted window. His lips in a thin line as he scans the warm day outside. 

It's so green, he thinks. Trees, long grass, mountains. A small sense of calm washes over him, as it always has around nature. Something about being alone, the fresh air and the sound of birds, it surrounds him in happiness like nothing else ever could. Maybe this won't be as bad as he thought. 

That is until he sees houses, upon houses, come into view. Trees thinning as buildings take over the space. He watches as they pass an older slightly crooked wooden sign. A large sunflower is painted across it's front, the paint washed out from the sunshine and years of rain and wind. In large block letters reads 'Welcome to Lawrence'.

Lawrence, Kansas.

They pass more houses, mostly old but some new. Then as time wears on they emerge out onto what he assumes is main street, littered with people and cars. His heart sinks further. The cluster of trees and 'freedom' left behind. Too far for him to feel comfortable. 

The pocket of his coat starts to vibrate, and he digs into it just to pull out his phone. The screen lights up with 'mom' when he looks at it. He clenches his jaw and slides the camera button with a sigh. Seconds later his mom, Naomi's face comes onto the screen. Her eyes are hard, and her brown hair is pinned up tight as she fixes him with a stare through the device. 

"Castiel." She speaks firmly. 

"Mother." He answers, staring back through the phone. 

"Are you at the house yet?" She asks, voices filtering in from the background. She must be at work, in her office. The white walls behind her faintly familiar. He recalls the room of glass from when he was small. Glimpses of a large fancy desk, it's surface completely clear and clean from anything personal. A large leather chair he remembers sitting in, kicking his feet and twirling himself around while his mothers hard voice filtered in from outside. He always hated that place. 

He glances out the window, a frown pulling at his face. "No." He answers, turning his eyes back to the phone in his hand. 

The driver up front glances back at him as he speaks, one eyebrow raised. Castiel catches his eye, and he turns away when he realizes that he isn't being spoken to, turning the car down another street. 

"Good. I wanted to speak with you before you got there." Castiel raises his brows at that, confusion flittering over his features for a split second. 

She pauses for a moment, the background of voices completely ceasing, before clearing her throat and beginning to speak. 

"As you know, neither I or your father will be home until around Christmas time." She stops, looking down her nose at him. Castiel nods, confirming he heard her. 

"So in the meantime Michael will be left in charge." She pauses again. 

Castiel internally groans. 

"That's not what I wanted to speak to you about." Castiel tilts his head, his lips pursing. His mother sighs, her eyes just as hard as ever. 

"Castiel you are the youngest boy in the family. And I am worried about the control you have over yourself." She starts. 

He holds back the urge to roll his eyes and shout at his mother. 

"Mother, I can control myself. It has been over a year." He says, his voice just a tint angry. 

"Castiel, listen to me." she snaps back, effectively shutting him up. He clenches his jaw as he watches his mom on screen. 

"You are not in control. If I would have had a choice we wouldn't have even moved until I felt like you were ready. But we didn't have one, and you are not complete yet. Rules are rules, so we moved. Which is why I am talking to you now. You will tell Michael if you feel that you are losing control. If you feel weird at all, you will inform him and him only. You kids will be attending school in a few days and I can't have anything bad happening. We are in a new place and I will not have one of you blowing it up. We can not afford another mishap." 

Castiel makes a face at the mention of school. He opens his mouth to protest, but thinks better of it and snaps it back shut again. 

"Agreed?" She asks, her stare still boring into him through the phone. 

He clenches his jaw, gripping his phone until his knuckles are white. This is insane, he can't go to school with all of those normal people. And he certainly doesn't want to be under Michael's orders. He can take care of himself for hell's sake. 

"Castiel." She says sternly, her voice pulling him out of his mind. 

"Yes. Agreed." He grinds out, looking back to his phone where his mother still stares through at him. 

She tips back in her chair. "Good. Michael is already at the house. Your other siblings should be there soon, if not before you. Behave yourself, Castiel." She says, the call ending with a click. 

A very small tendril of hurt courses through him when she doesn’t say goodbye, but is quickly forgotten as rage overcomes him.

His screen goes black as he throws his phone onto the seat next to him. He growls in the back of his throat, his nostrils flared as he huffs out an angry breath. It's bad enough that they had to move away from home, but now he has to go to school to!? And on top of that his mother thinks he can't control himself? It has been a year, he is completely and utterly under control. 

Folding his arms over his chest he glares out the window, watching as more houses pass by. The driver's eyes are visible in the rearview mirror as he looks over Castiel once more, a frown pulling at his own face.

 

….

 

Exactly ten minutes later the car slows, it's tires crunching over gravel as they eventually roll to a stop. The driver unbuckles his belt and get's out, his door closing with a soft snick behind him. Castiel scoops up his phone, shoving it back into his coat pocket. Then slowly opens up his own car door. He steps out onto the gravel, his shoes crunching as he straightens up. He attempts to fix his tie, and straighten his suit. The fabric is wrinkled from the long drive, in need of a wash and iron soon. 

He slowly raises his eyes from the grey ground beneath him. The house is huge, as expected. A large rounded gravel driveway leading up to a cream colored mansion, nestled right Into the edge of a forest. Large trees curving in from every side, there leaves rustling against the wind. The house is at least three stories, large windows littering the smooth outside. A garden spreading out on either side of the large staircase, hundreds of flowers Castiel has never heard of, let alone seen before, at full bloom. 

Two grey gargoyles perch on the sides of a marble staircase, their wings small and tucked behind their crouched bodies. Fangs long and thick hanging from their mouths, as they snarl. The eyes of the grey statues are hollow and deep, like they are actually seeing. Castiel knows they are most likely some form of guardians that his father had put there before they moved in. But none the less, they creep him out, and he vows not to look at them longer than needed. He moves his eyes up the smooth stairs, where they are connected to a equally large porch. 

The double doors there swing open, a smaller women rushing forward as another man stays behind to hold them open. The women is wearing a soft grey suit, her lips painted red as she rushes past Castiel to the back of the car. Where the driver hands her a suitcase, and shoulders a few bags himself. Castiel watches the man struggle with the bags in his arms, his hand slipping as he wrenches the trunk closed. 

"Castiel." 

A familiar, gravelly voice calls. He blinks turning back to the staircase stiffly, where his brother stands stock still atop. 

His body immediately reacts to seeing Michael, he stands taller and straightens out his posture. His lips are a thin line as he scans over his brother. It's been a while since he has seen the eldest of his siblings. Somehow, Michael still looks the same. His suit a perfect shade of midnight blue, gold cuff clips, and a black tie to match, with a perfectly buttoned and tucked white dress shirt, paired with black newly shined shoes. His hair is swept the way it always has been, just the tiniest bit of gel to keep it in place. His mouth set in a straight line, the only facial expression Michael has other than, what Castiel would describe as, wrath, set on his face. His eyes are piercing as he watches Castiel, no doubt already have assessed his state of dress, and bed head that he hadn't bothered to fix that morning. 

The one thing that has always stood out though, other than Michael's sense of power. Are his eyes. A cold, light blue, almost light enough to be white. His ability to stare down even Castiel if he wanted to. They are certainly unnerving. 

He's been told that him and Michael are a lot alike. Castiel doesn't see the resemblance, his brother is well put together, powerful, and alpha all around. He would even go as far to call him heartless. Where as Castiel is hesitant, calm, and full of love. Less like his brother when put under stress. Where as Michael would just snap his fingers and kill. Castiel would not, he would find some other way, any other way, to help everyone he comes into contact with. 

So no Castiel does not see the resemblance. 

"Michael." He greets back, nodding his head in acknowledgement. His brother's dark haired head tilts back, his eyes never leaving Castiel's. 

"Come." He says, spinning on his heel and entering the large house. 

He glances back at the women and driver, where they still gather things, and exchange whispered words. Then turns back and takes his first steps toward the house. The rocks crunch beneath his feet, and he tries not to let dread fill him as he thinks of what's to come. 

Michael waits for him inside, the butler at the door bowing his head as Castiel steps through the threshold. He's immediately hit with a cold blast of air, the house a relief from the hot weather outside. It feels cold, and not just because of the air conditioning. A kind of detached feeling seeps from the overly large house. There are no personal touches what so ever, which Castiel should have expected, and is used to by now. 

But usually it feels slightly more homey than this place. 

The first thing he sees when he looks around, is a large staircase, also white marble as it winds up the left side of the hall, with a light lime colored carpet running up the middle of them for grip. Then he notices the lack of furniture and pictures on the long hallway straight through. One red and gold bench sits to the side of the hallway, along with a mirror and a coat rack. Which most likely leads to the kitchen, he guesses. To his left a large wooden sliding door is closed and freshly polished, the wood a dark cherry. And to his right is a grand room, complete with a piano and some chairs. 

The tiles across the floor are also white, the walls almost the same exact color, with decretive trim lining them. When he looks up he sees a moderately sized chandelier hanging there, and more of that trim lining the ceiling. 

He sighs, letting his eyes travel back to Michael who's speaking to one of the maids that was just outside. She bows her head, and then hurries off quickly. Her face void of emotion as she passes Castiel. His brother turns back, clasping his hands in front of him. 

"Exquisite don't you think, Castiel?" he says, his tone firm as he keep his eyes on Castiel. 

He nods, swallowing down his rebellion. "Yes." He answers, his voice smaller than he expected, more of a croak. He clears his throat, glancing around the room once more. Michael's eyes light up just a tint as he nods again. Then, gesturing to his left, he says. 

"Follow me. I will show you to your room. Dinner will be soon, and you need to tidy up." There's no room for argument in his cold voice, as he spins and briskly walks up the stairs. His shoes click against the polished floor, reflecting Michael upon it as he takes his first steps up the stairs.

Castiel stumbles slightly after him, quickly picking up his pace to match Michael's. His footsteps are lighter as he follows after his brother. His eyes roaming as they walk. 

The rest of the house is much the same, white marble, bare walls, and expensive furniture. 

Michael leads him up the long stairs, taking him to the right at the top. The house is only two stories, he notes, not three like he had originally thought. Now facing at the start of a long hallway. It is lined with the same dark cherry wood doors, all of them closed firmly. These ones are normal sized, thank god. There are about four to his left, and five to his right. The hallway curving at the end, no doubt lined with more doors. 

Michael only takes him four doors down to his right. Just as he is about to wonder what is behind all of these doors Michael stops. He turns towards Castiel, grabbing a hold of the gold doorknob with long slender fingers. He pushes it open gently, the door swinging most of the way open. Castiel hesitantly comes forward peeking into the over sized room with wide eyes. 

"Dinner is at six, you may wonder the house after that. Uriel, and Aneal have arrived. But Gabriel and Lucifer have not. I do not want you causing any trouble while I am working, so please stay here and unpack the rest of your belongings. You will not have time to do so tomorrow, for you will be attending school early in the morning. See you at dinner Castiel." with that Michael turns and walks back down the stairs. 

Castiel huffs, rolling his eyes as his brothers suit clad back disappears from sight. He turns around towards his room, pausing for a moment as he just looks in from the hallway. Finally, when his curiosity get's the best of him, he steps into his room and closes the door a little more harshly than needed. The walls shake slightly from the power of it, and he hastily flicks on his light. Gold envelops the space and he takes in the space with wide eyes, his mouth pressed in a tight line. It's large as expected, but with his furniture it's not as over bearing as he thought it would be. Which he guesses, is kind of nice. 

Straight ahead is a huge window, covered by heavy dark blue curtains, faint decorations printed across them. To either side are built in book shelves reaching all the way to the ceiling and stopping close to the ground where they are leveled with the built in window sill/bench. The walls are off white, but at least he has carpet, a nice cream colored, soft carpet that billows underneath his weight as he takes a step forward. 

To Castiel's right is his king sized bed, the covers already neatly made, no decretive pillows on top. Thank goodness. A dark blue comforter to match his curtains. It sticks out from the wall, a picture of a lightening storm hung above the beautiful wooden frame. On either side are matching tables, that stand tall and skinny, clawed feet digging into the carpet. Then gold trimmed lamps atop those, the one closest to him holding a alarm clock. There is also a cherry chest at the end of his bed, just a tad bit shorter than the actual mattress. 

To his left is a long dresser, to match the tables, completely bare where it is pressed up against the far wall. To the right of that a dark door leads to the bathroom. And to the left a chair and tall lamp sit in the corner. Then next to Castiel is a walk in two door closet, also adorned with that beautiful dark cherry wood and gold handles.

In the middle of the room is a rug, a dark blue round rug with designs he can't explain. On top of that rug, are boxes, about five of them, and the luggage from the car. 

It's going to be a long night, he thinks.

…..  
…..  
….

One last book slides into the bookshelf. It fits perfectly, as if they were meant to be there. All of the old covers pressed tightly together and organized by alphabet. Once the shelves are full, he steps back to admire his work. 

With all the boxes unpacked and disposed of he feels a tiny bit better. Like he actually lives here now. Everything just a little bit less foreign to his touch. 

He checks the time on his watch, only four fifty. He decides he still has time to shower off the sweat he worked up before dinner. Since he's not allowed to leave this room until after, he will have to entertain himself in the mean time. 

Briefly wondering if the rest of his siblings have showed up, he makes his way over to the door he know to be his bathroom. When he opens the heavy set door, cold air blasts on his face. He flicks on the light quickly taking in the white marble once again. Grey soft towels on the rack, and new shampoo, soap, and cloths set upon the also white counter top. 

He grabs all of them, and sets them on the edge of the tub. 

Stripping off his clothes, he throws them in the hamper in the corner of the room, and steps into the shower. The water is warm as soon as he turns it on. He sighs as it cascades down his face, neck, and back. His muscles just slightly loosening from his long stressful day. 

He tries not to let his mind wonder too much, thoughts of school clouding his head. 

He does not want to attend school. 

Castiel may be in control right now, but as for later.. maybe not so much. What if he has a fit? Right in the middle of school? What if he can't control one of his urges, or something sets him off? How would he even begin to deal with that. His mother made it sound so easy when she said to just tell Michael if he feels like he's losing control. But it doesn't work that way! He does not know when it's going to happen, it just comes like an explosion, and he can’t control it. 

Not like he would ever admit to it, but he feels out of control all of the time. The only reason he can't mention it, is because he's different. He is not supposed to be like this. He was supposed to gain complete control over himself in only a month. Like the rest of his family! 

There isn't a way that he can come out and say that he's different. They will think something is wrong with him. When in fact, nothing is. He's just powerful. Which is why he is so often mistaken for Michael. That and they have a small resemblance. 

He sighs, turning the water off and beginning to dry himself with one of those fluffy grey towels. 

Castiel wishes there were a way to convince his mother, or Michael that he doesn’t need to go to school. There are plenty of other things he could do. It's not like everyone in there family has to act normal. It would bring way too much attention to them if he screwed up anyways. It's safer if he just didn't go anywhere. 

Maybe he will talk to Michael tonight during dinner. 

Speaking of, it has to be close to time for him to head down stairs. 

He finishes drying off and wraps the towel around his waist. Castiel tugs the door open with damp hands, his hair still dripping onto his chest and shoulders. 

He walks out with his eyes on the floor, his feet sinking into the soft carpet beneath. When he finally lifts his eyes again, he catches a glimpse of something on his bed. At first he thinks he's imagining things, but when he checks again he realizes he wasn't. 

"Gabriel!" He shouts, clutching the towel tighter around his waist as he glares at his brother. 

Gabriel lays half sprawled across his sheets, a book in his hands and a disgusted look on his face. His long chocolate hair falling around his face. He's dressed in a simple t shirt and jeans, nothing like the rest of his siblings. There is a small stain on the grey shirt, and the start of a hole in the knee of his dark blue jeans. His hair is slightly greasy were it's swooped lazily back. His face shiny, and cheeks red. He sucks on a sucker, smacking his lips every so often. 

Gabriel is one year older than Castiel, the second to youngest boy in the family. He has less resemblance to the rest of his brothers. He's short, and slightly stocky. His eyes a dark, sometimes golden brown. Always with a hint of something soft in them, a thing he doesn't express to often. His hair is lighter than Michael's and Castiel's more of a chocolate color, than a black. He has a hint of a smile on his lips at all time's, humor always alit in his eyes. 

Gabriel also has this strange addiction to sweets. Something Castiel will never understand, he has always had the nack for less sugary things. His brother has some kind of candy in his mouth, and pockets at all time's. His family frowns upon him, but Gabe doesn't seem to care or notice. He sometimes leaves for days at a time, returning home with no explanations. Castiel would call him the rebel of the family, if it weren't for Lucifer out ranking him in that subject. 

"What is this garbage?" He asks, waving one of Castiel's books in the air. His brown eyes are soft and fond as he grins up at him. 

"It's not garbage. Don't touch my stuff." He snaps back, snatching the book away and placing it back onto his shelf. Where, as he just noticed, all of the books have been rearranged and are out of order. Castiel groans, throwing a glare over his shoulder at a chuckling Gabriel. He forgot about his brother's tricks, often teasing and messing with anyone that comes near him. He earned the nickname trickster back in Heaven's peak.

"That's not funny." He growls, his shoulders stiff. He's going to have to re organize those later. 

"Yeah, yeah. Get dressed grumpy, time for din din." He spews right back. Popping the sucker out of his mouth and jumping from Castiel's bed on steady feet. He skips out the door with a whistle and a peace sign thrown above his head. 

Castiel groans, rolling his eyes as he realizes he barely has any time to get dressed now. Hurrying over to his closet he throws the doors open, and picks out a pair of black slacks, and a white button up. He throws them on in a haste, attempting to smooth out his rapidly fast drying hair. He looks in the mirror quickly, this is going to have to be as presentable as he is going to get. 

He opens his bedroom door half expecting to see Gabriel there, but finds nothing but an empty hall. He rolls his shoulders, and closes his door behind him with a soft click. Guess he will just have to find his own way to the dining room. 

It doesn't prove to be to difficult. The left sliding door he saw earlier when walking into the house turns out to be it. A long brown table with about twelve chairs, with a lace center piece running down the middle, candles and flowers strewn on top. Five chairs on each side, and one at each end. A large glass cabinet with expensive dishes pressed against the far wall. A ticking clock on another wall, and a window with heavy curtains to the left of the room. Just the tiniest bit of sunlight coming through them. Michael is already sat at the head of the table, his back to the door of the kitchen. Uriel on his left, Anna next to him, and Gabriel across from her. Leaving the space to Michael's right left for him. 

He groans internally, Gabriel smirking at him from where he slouches in his chair sucking on a new lollipop. Castiel takes his seat, his back as straight as he can make it. Nerves coursing through him as he thinks of how he is going to talk to Michael. He grabs the cloth napkin from the table and folds it over his lap nicely. Just like the rest of his siblings, except for, of course Gabriel. Anna smiles at him from across the table, her eyes warm as she watches Castiel with interest. 

Anna is the youngest of the family, only fourteen. Still a child, with no powers to be seen developing yet. Her hair is a fiery red, hanging down to her waist. And her eyes are kind, wide with child like wonder. Her skin so pale she looks to be porcelain. She is mostly a quiet and easy going girl, but she can burn just as bright as her hair sometimes. Castiel believes she will be powerful when she turns sixteen and finally develops her abilities. He has great faith in his younger sister, and hopes to see her succeed. Being the first girl in the family though, is hard for her. She is tough, being surrounded with alpha brothers all of the time. She sometimes kicks their heads back on straight, as if she was a mother and not just a young girl. 

"Castiel, how are you?" she speaks, her voice small and cheerful. Red hair frames her pale face, her large eyes standing out against the harsh lighting of the dining room. Her presence alone settles Castiel, and he gives a small smile back. A smile he doesn't have to force. 

"Good, Anael. And you?" He asks, actually interested in talking to his younger sibling. She smiles, shrugging her shoulder. Her eyes are taken away as the door to the kitchen swings open, and dinner is brought in and set out in front of them by two women dressed in aprons. The nice plates are filled with meat and veggies, drizzled lightly with some kind of sauce Castiel has never seen before. 

They say grace, and everyone digs in, the room completely silent. 

Eventually though, Uriel's dark eyes find him.

Uriel is just a couple months older than Castiel. Wedged between him and Gabriel in age. He was taken in by their father a long time ago when Castiel was just a baby. So it was like he was just as much his brother as anyone else. He sometimes seems to be older, with the way he speaks and holds himself. He is much more committed to this life than Castiel ever has been. Uriel's eyes are just as dark as his skin, those orbs holding many secrets Castiel chooses to ignore. He is just a bit taller than Castiel, and a bit shorter than Michael and Lucifer. He has always been… Deceiving. Lies spewed so tight you would never guess he wasn't telling the truth. Don't get him wrong, Uriel is a great brother, but he can be hell if he decides to do so. He wears a black suit, fitted perfectly to his bulky body, his posture perfect as he holds his silverware in hand. 

His booming voice makes Castiel jump. 

"Will you be attending school as well?" He asks, his tone suggesting he already knows the answer, Castiel hates small talk. 

"Yes." He and Michael answer at the same time. Castiel glances over to his brother, Michael's eyes still on his plate as he eats. He moves his sight back to Uriel. 

"Hmm." is his only response as he eyes Castiel for a moment. He holds his dark gaze, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Eventually Uriel's eyes flick back down to his plate, his lips pursed. Castiel can tell he wants to say something, but hopes, and is glad he doesn't. 

"Actually-" Castiel says casually, his palms sweating as he begins to cut his meat into small pieces. "I was going to talk to you about that, Michael." 

"School, I mean." He stutters, his mind racing. He can't screw this up, or he will have no chance at all in getting out of this mess. 

Gabriel's head shoots up, his interest peaked, as does Anna's. They both stare at him in shock, confusion littering their faces. Where as Uriel just keeps cutting his meat into tiny portions, a small tilt to his lips. 

"No." Michael says suddenly, just as Castiel is about to spill his rehearsed speech. What!? 

His mind does a 350. He looks up to be met with Michael's hard blue eyes, piercing him still. Uriel's head lifts again as he raises a brow questioningly. 

"We are not discussing this, Castiel." he says finally, pushing his chair away from the table and standing. He straightens out his suit, his eyes still on his brother. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some work that needs to be done before tomorrow." He nods, turning and leaving the room quietly, the sounds of his footsteps fading. 

The whole table goes quiet, everyone finishing there meals in silence. 

"Looks like your stuck with smelly people, crappy food, and shared toilet seats." Gabriel says after what feels like an eternity of quiet. He stands, and claps a hand on Castiel's shoulder, but his eyes are soft and apologetic as he looks down at him. Castiel cringes, his hunger gone, replaced by nerves. 

"See you tomorrow, baby bro." He says, waving a hand as he leaves the room.

Uriel stares at him as he stands next, his silverware clattering on his plate as it slips from his fingers. 

He clears his throat, throwing his napkin on his full plate of food. "Goodnight." he says nodding toward Anna and Uriel respectfully. 

He spins on his heel, his head twirling as he attempts to keep his balance as he stumbles out of the room. 

"Castiel." Comes a smooth voice from behind him, as he makes his way out into the hallway. He turns to face Anna, her eyes sad as she looks up at him. She reaches out and runs her hand over his arm, squeezing it once. 

"It will be okay." She whispers, a small hesitant smile reaching her lips but not her eyes. Castiel nods, shooting back his own smile. Which he's pretty sure is just his lip twitching. 

She nods, dropping her hand. "Goodnight." She says, walking off and up the stairs. 

Castiel wipes a hand over his face. 

He can totally do this, it's only a couple hours a day. All he has to do is go and attend class. How hard could it be?

 

,,,

 

Later as he lays in his bed, in his pajamas, the air conditioning humming through the vents in his dark room. He let's his wings unfurl from his aching back and wraps them around himself. He thinks of school, and just how nervous he is to attend. Not so much being around people, but having the ability to break them so easily. It will be a constant struggle to keep his powers to himself. He's sure he will be exhausted by the end of the school day tomorrow. 

Right before he drifts off he wonders where Lucifer is, and why he wasn't here tonight like his mother had said. 

Soon after he dreams of fire.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking in a cold sweat has always been unpleasant to Castiel, or anyone for that matter. His Shirt and sweats sticking to his chilled skin as he twitches uncomfortably where he lays in the middle of his bed. The darkness overwhelming as he first opens his eyes. Remnants of the nightmare pulling back at him like a demon in the dark. When in a completely new place, like he is now, doesn't help the matter either. Everything foreign and different, the same sense of 'not right' seeping over his sweaty body. 

So nights like tonight as he wakes in a cold sweat, one wing tangled in the covers of his bed, and the other tightly curled to his back. He thinks of just how much he wishes he could stop dreaming. Steady rain beats on the glass, thunder shaking just outside his window. The air conditioning cold against his damp body, as it blows from the vent above. His eyes are blown wide as he stares up at the ceiling, complete darkness surrounding him. His pupils are blown with both fear and adjustment. 

He sucks in a large shaky breath, willing the fire to go away. His skin tingles with power, an itch he can’t scratch. A flash of lightening lights up his window, the howling of the wind brushing a branch against it, almost like fingernails scratching down the glass. 

He can't really place why he woke up, but he knows that the closer morning get's the worse he feels. 

Castiel sits himself up, untangling his wing from the sheets and curling it back behind him with the other one. His chest feels tight as he continues to catch his breath, large gulps of air sucked through his mouth and nose. He swipes his hair from his sweaty forehead, glancing over to the clock on his bedside table. The large blue numbers read three am. 

Great, just great. 

He can't even make It through the night without nightmares. And he's sure that he's going to be a tired mess tomorrow for school. which is just what he needs to make his first impressions. Dealing with humans is hard enough, now he get's to be exhausted too? Don't get him wrong, human's aren't bad, judging by the brief contact he has had with them. It's just having to hide himself constantly, and hearing the stories of what they do to each other sometimes. He's filled with dread every time he thinks about it.

He swallows past his dry mouth, nerves coming back to life inside of him. As if they had never left.

Castiel contemplates calling his mother, telling her about what just happened. But she told him to tell Michael if something goes wrong, and Castiel really doesn't want to disturb his brother. Michael will really drill into him if he wakes him at this time of night because of a nightmare. The man will probably send word to his parents. And then this whole thing will just be one huge mess. He just needs to suck it up stop being such a fledgling about everything. He is fine, he just needs a minute to process. 

And Possibly a drink of water. 

He is not a child anymore, he can't go crying to Michael, or his mother for help every time something goes wrong. Especially with something like this, they cannot know just how much he is struggling. And the fact that a nightmare is something so minor that he shouldn't even bring it up. He'll be waiting everyone's time with a sob story. 

They might even go as far as sending him off to a training facility, that is if they do find out. He shivers, Castiel has heard some horror stories about the kids that were sent away to be trained. He's not even sure most of them came back alive. They were either deemed a threat and killed, or just died on their own, unable to handle such excruciating circumstances the facility ruled out. Their people turning a blind eye on the defective angels. Most families didn't even mourn the death of their children. They believe that the angel that had resided into their child's flesh was not theirs any more. That they were possessed, or an experiment went wrong.

Castiel fears the place he had heard about, and never wishes to be sent there. 

He throws the blankets from his legs, another flash of lightening illuminating the room. He drags himself to the end of the bed so he's sitting with his feet on the soft carpet beneath. He only contemplates for a moment whether or not he should go downstairs for a drink with his wings out, before he decides against it. Michael would frown upon it if he were to be caught. An angels wings are, in most places, or families, sacred. Only to be shown to your spouse, or mother. No one else is to touch, see, or groom them. Castiel has only ever seen his wings before. He's heard about his sibling's, but has never actually seen them. 

He does know, how ever, that his wings are rare. Something that has only been heard of twice in their long line of history. Black, a rarely heard of color amongst angel's wings, mostly because angel's wings are supposed to be white, sometimes gold or maybe even brown, and blue. Never any dark colors as they are thought to be good creatures and dark wings would fog up that image. 

But that doesn't mean it doesn't happen sometimes. Castiel has black shiny feathers, some at least almost as long as his fore arms spreading out forever and ever. They are large, opening twice as long as his outstretched arms, and at least ten times more muscle on them than his entire body put together. He remembers the day he finally got them, his mothers look of shock and awe as she ran her hands over one of them. And his siblings words of disbelief as he told them about it. He has come to enjoy his wings, even if others think they are wrong.

His wings twitch and rustle behind him as he concentrates on them. After another second he feels as though his head is going to explode with the effort. But they thankfully bend to his power and disappear before that can happen. In a rustle of feathers they are gone. 

He groans, bringing a hand up to his temple and rubbing at it with his fingers. A wave of pain pulses through the left side of his head, but he chooses to ignore it and brings himself to stand with a surge of energy. The room tilts slightly for a moment, his feet planted firmly in one spot. Then it snaps back into place with clarity as another flash of blue comes from outside. 

He jumps as a bang sounds from downstairs. Too real to be his imagination, and too close to be thunder. He locks up for a moment thinking through the possibilities. He doesn't think anyone would dare break in, right? His power shifts inside of him, just under his skin, ready to explode at any moment. 

Castiel takes the few steps over to his bedroom door, the rustling of his feet almost too loud. He reaches out with a sweaty hand and flicks on the light. Sudden brightness over takes the space, filling every dark corner with gold. He groans as his head pounds again, holding a hand over his eyes for a second. Another bang sounds, and he clenches his fists tight, dropping his hands to his sides. 

What the hell? 

He presses his lips together tight, reaching out slowly and grabbing a hold of the cold door knob. After taking a deep breath, he eases the door open. Just the slightest of creaking comes from the heavy set door and he cringes, stopping his movement's. The darkness of the hallway seeps into his vision. One flash of blue illuminating the space for a split second. Castiel comes forward hesitantly, and peeks around the corner. The long space is still, and quiet, just as it had been when he went to sleep. 

He's still for another moment, his eyes wide, and ears perked. Waiting for anything to happen. 

When it doesn't, Castiel steps into the darkness. Thunder rattling around him again, and he makes his way towards the stairs. His eyes are as wide as they will go, only shapes and brief colors filtering through. He never imagined it to be this dark, there must be no moon tonight. All of the doors are closed, just as they had been before. The tile cold against his bare feet. 

Castiel stops just at the top of the stairs, his hand on the railing and foot on the first stair. He controls his breathing, listening intently, a faint rustling comes from the main floor. He frowns, wondering if one of the maids had stayed behind to clean up or something. After another moment, a smaller bang sounds. 

Or maybe they are being robbed. 

It's a far fetched thought, but not something that couldn't happen to them. 

Fire rears it's head again, and he pushes it down as firmly as he can. 

He takes the steps two at a time, his legs moving with adrenaline. He doesn't know what drives him to his braveness, but he thanks it any how. He doesn't know what he would do without it.

He nears the end of the stair case, skidding off the last step, a barely kept back yelp of terror leaving his mouth. His heart skips as he catches himself on the railing, his feet sprawled to either side of him. He holds his breath for a moment, hoping that he wasn't heard. 

Nothing happens. No noises indicating that he had been heard, or seen. 

He pushes himself up, an ache coming to life in his side. He must have hit his ribs on the way down. He's going to have one hell of a bruise in the morning. A relieved breath leaves his chest, as he scans around the dark area. Another flash of lightening lights up the hallway he now faces. A coat hangs half on and half off of the bench that sits to his right. Unfamiliar. He could have sworn it wasn't there before dinner, but maybe he just hadn't noticed it then. 

He steps forward, running a hand across the green fabric. It's cold. 

And wet. 

His eyes flash blue, and he tries to push his power back down. His body over heating, like he is physically on fire. The sense of protect, protect, power, overwhelming. He squeezes his eyes shut, concentrating with everything he has. Eventually it goes, still pressing insistently inside of him. But not without leaving his headache pounding, and his head swirling. 

Castiel gasps, opening his eyes again to the darkness. Warmth comes from his head, but nothing like the fire from before. He unclenches his hand, dropping the jacket back to the bench softly. Then straightens himself out as his ears pick up the sound of whispering coming from down the hall. He follows the sound as quietly as possible, softly padding down the hallway. 

It doesn't get much louder as he nears the end of the hallway, where a door sits open, to what he expects to be the kitchen. Another flash of lightening confirms his guess. A tiled wall, with dark cabinets lining them, a large island sitting in the middle. There are contents spread all across it's surface, spilled, and ripped. His brows furrow, this should be clean. 

More whispering sounds, but he still can't make out the voice. So he moves forward, ready for a fight. He doesn't understand why a robber would be In their food though. Which leads him to believe that maybe it's not someone here to rob him. 

He feels gently around, with his power, looking for the light switch. When he finds it, the six knobbed switch. He wraps a tendril of power around the first one. And steps a little closer. 

He has to stop himself from having a freak out right then and there. Before, finally, he steps through the door way, flicking the light on at the same moment. Golden light fills the space quickly. 

"Fuck, Castiel." A growl sounds, the light switching off just as fast as it was turned on. 

"Lucifer?" He asks, his voice rough from sleep. He blinks through the image of the kitchen burned into his irises. A large shadow stands in front of the pantry, the faint outline of wings behind his brother's stiff body. His eyes glow a deep red through the darkness, settled on Castiel lazily. 

"What are you doing almost bursting lights in the middle of the night?" He asks, his voice amused and annoyed all at once, as he looks over Castiel.

"I could ask you the same, what are you doing banging things around the kitchen at three am, while whispering to your self?" He shoots back, the glow from his own eyes dimming. His heart still loud In his ears, but his power settled to a low hum. 

A high pitched giggle sounds from behind Lucifer, and Castiel squints his eyes.   
"You brought someone home?" He asks, his voice accusing. He sniffs, the smell of sweat, skin, and way too much rank flower perfume. He brought a human home!?

Castiel growls, deep in his throat. A sound that would terrify anyone else in their right mind. Lucifer smirks at him, holding his hands up. "Calm down little brother." He pulls a small women from the pantry, her dress short and high heels clicking against the tile as she stumbles forward. Her eyes rake over Castiel, and he folds his arms over his chest uncomfortably. 

"This is Stacy." He says, wrapping a hand around her arm and tugging her back against his chest. "Stacy meet Castiel, my brother." 

From what he can see her hair is blonde, and her eyes brown. Clearly intoxicated as the smell of alcohol rolls off of her breath when she laughs. Her smile is wide as she gives him a small wave, her ankles rolling as she loses her balance for a moment. She giggles again, Lucifer pulling her back to her feet before she falls. 

"Hi, Ca-C-" She slurs, stumbling over his name like a child. "Chris." She settles on, a confident smile on her ruby painted lips. 

He rolls his eyes, annoyed. "When did you get home? You were supposed to be here for dinner." He says, ignoring the women's frowny face when he doesn't greet her back. His nose wrinkles as another whiff of her perfume comes towards him. Vile human. 

"Well, mom." Lucifer snaps, a small tilt to his lips. "It seems I had more pressing matters at hand." he answers, kissing the women's neck affectionately. Castiel looks away, his stomach rolling. 

"Right." He says, turning towards a sink he sees on the other side of the room. He sifts through the cabinets until he finds a glass cup. He then fills it with water, and drinks it down eagerly. 

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep anyway? Don't you have school tomorrow?" he spins, placing his cup into the sink. Lucifer raises a brow at him, twirling blonde hair around his fingers. 

Castiel rolls his eyes. "Yes. So if you could please keep it down, I would like to get some sleep before tomorrow." He answers, his tone cold as he watches the women stumble again. 

His brother smirks at him, kissing the girls cheek lovingly. "Of course brother, sleep tight." 

Castiel retreats from the kitchen, his heart beating fast. He can feel Lucifer's power coiling around him curiously, a tingling sensation around his heated body. He tries to ignore it, a shiver running up his spine as he turns onto the stairs. He huffs as a high pitched laughter reaches his ears, the whispering from earlier returning. He can still smell the human as he shuts himself back into his room. The flowery scent of her perfume lingering in his nose. 

Lucifer, a year younger than Michael. The rebel of the family. His eyes a light green, almost blue at times. Full of mischief and defiance, his stare both cold and unnerving, and soothing at the same time. Castiel is not to close to Lucifer, not saying he doesn't like him, he has hid day's. But he is hard to get along with, he causes fights and disagreements at time's. Headstrong just like Michael, what he thinks is right and no one else can tell him different. His eyes glow red in the dark, usually brighter than anyone else's. And the shadow of his wings can be seen at time's if you are concentrated. His wings much less feathery for unknown reasons. His hair is a golden blonde, kept short and messy. And he's the same height as Michael, standing a few inches taller than Castiel. Most people would be scared of Lucifer, but Castiel is not. Well, he can be at time's. But Lucifer has a tendency to go easy on his family. 

Which is why it is so strange that he brought a women home. But then again, if he thinks about it. It is probably just to irk Michael, since he was left in charge instead of Lucifer. 

Castiel blows out a long breath, his eyes traveling to his clock. Three forty one am. Great.

 

…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Chapter 3

The second time Castiel wakes, his eyes opening slowly, still extremely heavy from lack of sleep, it's to a shrilling noise coming from beside him. He groans, his head pounding in time with the clock. More sleep would have been a good idea, he thinks. He keeps his eyes open reluctantly, his room still dark, as he looks around. But not as dark as before he notices, there's at least some light coming in. His curtains close off most of the light, the sun just barely poking through the slit down the middle where they had come open. But there is no mistaking that it is now morning.

Dread fills him, thoughts of school, and human's twirling around in his mind. There is no way he's going to get out of it now, not after his failed getaway last night. And defiantly not an hour before school starts, unless he can fake dead, or hide like a child, somewhere he can't be found. He chuckles at that, his mother would be livid. Either way he sees it he has to go. Michael is a stubborn man, and Castiel knows that he will continue his ways for as long as Castiel is able bodied. He groans inwardly, at least he feels a little better than he did last night. Other than getting less sleep, that is.

Castiel pays no mind to the overly loud clock on his bedside table as he sits himself up on the edge of his bed. He runs his hands through his hair, glancing up to the familiar yet different numbers on the small black clock. Six AM, it reads. He internally groans again, he has to be to school by seven, earlier than that if he wants to grab his schedule and find his first hour. 

He drops his head in his hand, covering his eyes as another wave of pain courses through his head. If a massive headache counts as him feeling better than last night, he must be crazy. He reaches out impatiently as the shrilling noise starts up again. He misses the first few times, growling and muttering under his breath as he finally catches the button. The noise comes to a complete stop, a slight relief to his pounding head. He sighs, rubbing his hand down his face and propping his chin on his fist. 

He scans his room, annoyance coursing through him as he hears commotion down stairs. No doubt Lucifer and his human making a big impression this morning. Michael will not be happy, or as Michael would say he is not pleased with his brothers actions. 

Seconds later what he assumes to be the front door, slams shut, Castiel's own door rattling with the power of it. The arguing ceases, confusing him. Until moments later it starts up again, much calmer than before. The women must have left then, Castiel can distinguish only male voices now. 

He shakes his head, pushing himself up from his bed. If he is going to be on time he needs to get up and get dressed. Glancing over to his clock proves that five minutes have already passed. He has no idea where the school they are going to be attending is located, nor how far it is from their house. He usually isn't this messy, by now, he usually would know the layout of his house, his town, and the school. For some reason none of that really crossed his mind, before now. He must be getting lazy. Just in case though It would be the best if he was ready at least thirty minutes before seven. He knows his siblings most likely don't care about arriving there on time, except for Uriel. But he finds that he does, and he is sure Michael does too. Seeming as how he is in charge of them now. 

First thing Castiel does is walk over to his new bathroom. The light only slightly burns his eyes as he flicks it on. He has to squint as he looks at himself in the large golden lined mirror. His hair is an absolute disaster seeming as how he only had time to quickly run his fingers through it after he had washed it yesterday. Gabriel will get paid back for that, in time. He curses under his breath, glad that none of his family are there to tell him that he shouldn't be cursing. That it's not right for any of his kind to be using such language. That his father would frown upon him. His mouth shouldn't be filthy….Blah, blah, blah. 

He's heard it all before. Not because he has rebelled, but because of Lucifer, and Gabriel. Mostly Lucifer though, the man has a dirty vocabulary, some words Castiel still doesn't understand, and ponders about sometimes. 

Castiel runs through his options. He can try and wash his hair again and tame it into place the right way. Or he can attempt to smooth it down with some gel, and hope it holds. He runs his fingers through it harshly, huffing as it just get's worse. He hasn't any time to wash it, he has no desire to show up to school late. He can just imagine the stares he will get already, everyone looking up from their seats curiously, staring at him. It makes his skin itch uncomfortably. Not that they won't stare now, because new strange kid. But because it would also be even more humiliating to show up looking like he just rolled out of bed. 

He hurriedly searches through his drawers, banging them closed again as he continues to find nothing. Getting more frustrated with this morning, he opts to brush his teeth first, then maybe going to borrow Michael's hair gel from his bathroom. 

He pulls out his grey toothbrush, and squirts a good amount of paste onto the bristles. His mouth taste's of mint when he's done, something he has become to loath about brushing his teeth. At least his breath will smell good, he guesses, if nothing else works out he has that. 

Wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, he turns the light back off and rushes over to his closet. Flinging the door open, he stands still for a moment contemplating what to wear. Which is something he should not have to do, he is in no way a female, or indecisive. 

Castiel ends picking a dark blue long sleeved button up shirt, and black pants. He's not sure where the pants came from, but doesn't really care as he slips them on. They fit perfectly to him, almost a skinny jean. He even wonders if they are his, but he ignores it in favor of shoes. After a frustrating long time looking at shoes, he gives up and slides on his nice black shoes. Really they are only meant for fancy occasions, but Castiel does not have time to deal with that now. 

He looks over to the clock as he swings a bag over his shoulder. Six fifteen. He still has time to find some hair gel and try and fix his mess of bed head. 

Castiel leaves his room, and closes his door behind him gently. He stops there in the hallway, glancing down one way, and then the other. He notices that he has no idea just where Michael's bedroom is, having yet to explore the house. He takes a right down the hall, opening each door on his right. The one next to his room is only a closet, lined with sheets and pillows. He curves down the hallway, there is one door on each side, both closed. A door at the end is slightly ajar, and Castiel confirms it to be his brother's room just by the look of it. He briefly wonders what is down the other side of the hall, or the two doors next to Michaels, but pushes that away for later when he has more time. 

He whoops in victory inside of his head, and pushes his way into Michael's clean room. He doesn't really bother to look around, feeling like he is invading his brother's privacy somehow. He tries his best to keep his eyes to himself, but he sees enough to notice that Michael's room is much like his. He realizes just how much Michael favors the color gold to, as he pushes into the bathroom hastily. 

He still feels like he his invading, but ignores it in favor of looking around. 

Michael's bathroom is twice as big as Castiel's, complete with a huge jet tub, a glass shower lined with dark stones, and two deep gold encrusted sinks inside of a large marble counter. It screams of luxury. Not saying his isn't amazing, but Michael's is a little over done. Especially for being single…. He shakes his head, looking around the room once more. He spots the gel right away, not even having to dig through the drawers as he sees it on top of the counter, next to a bunch of other things.

Like cologne. 

Shit, he forgot that too. 

He looks around him, a little paranoid but positive Michael wouldn't mind him using his stuff. He grabs the cologne, and sprays himself once with it. The most delightful smell fills his nose, and he closes his eyes briefly as he sucks it in. He will have to buy some of his own. 

Realizing just how much time he is wasting, he grabs the grey tube and pops it open. He squirts some on his fingers, the smell of the clear gel also endearing. Castiel turns to the mirror, his hair almost worse than he remembers it to have been. He groans, running his sticky fingers through his hair quickly. He tries smoothing at first, trying to lay the hair down, like he does for nice dinners or parties. But when that doesn't work he decides to embrace the messy and just clean it up a bit. 

Once he feels it looks somewhat messy on purpose, and not so much like he just had rough sex, he wipes his hands off on a fluffy towel hanging in between one of the sinks. 

Without another thought or glance, he races out of Michael's room, through the hall, and down the stairs. The ground surprisingly shiny, and quiet sounding as he runs across it. He skids to a stop at the bottom, his eyes having been on his shoes the entire time. And looks up, coming face to face with a grinning Gabriel. He pops the sucker out of his mouth, raising a brow at Castiel. "Morning Lil' bro. You look like you just saw a ghost, what's the hurry?" He chuckles, the artificial smell of grape on his breath. Castiel glares, and Gabe smiles skipping away towards the kitchen clumsily. 

Castiel snaps his mouth closed, his retort on the tip of his tongue. Instead of insulting his brother he locks a glare onto his back, and he follows him and the voices to the kitchen. 

Anna sits on a stool at the island, her hair braided neatly, and a back pack hanging from one shoulder as she eats a bowl of oatmeal. Gabriel leans on the counter next to her, picking at peanuts from a bowl, his sucker suddenly gone, wearing almost the same outfit from yesterday. Holy jeans, and a worn out t shirt. His brother smirks over to Lucifer, where he stands at the stove, an apple in his mouth as he types something out on his phone. Michael, and Uriel are no where to be seen, but that is nothing to be surprised about. No doubt having some work or something they needed to get done this morning. 

"Good morning, Anna." He greets, taking a stool next to his younger sister. She smiles over to him, her cheeks full of cherry oatmeal. Castiel smiles despite himself, and raises his brows curiously. 

"Chew your food heathen, your going to choke." Gabriel says from where he leans, a smirk on his face as he looks over at Anael. 

She throws a glare over to him, opening her mouth wide and pushing her tongue out, showing off the half eaten food as she fake flips Gabe off. Her tiny ring finger flashing up under the counter top. Gabriel fakes hurt, covering his heart with his hand and scoffing. Lucifer laughs from across the kitchen, his eyes on Gabriel now as he throws his own middle finger up into the air. Anael snorts, her eyes fond as she looks at Lucifer in shock. 

Castiel rolls his eyes, in no way would he have gotten away with that if mom were home. 

"You’re a terrible example to your elder's, Anna." Says Gabriel, a smile erupting over his face. She sniffs, eyeing Gabe, and shoving another spoonful into her tiny cheeks defiantly. 

"If you choke and die, I call your room." Says Gabe, a new sucker stuffed into his mouth as he tucks the wrapper into his pocket. Anna just rolls her eyes in return, swallowing down her food, just to shovel more in.

"You gonna eat, Cassie?" Comes Lucifer's voice, his dark eyes and on Castiel now. Castiel looks up from where he sits, his mind working a million miles per hour. He swallows, shrugging. He doesn't think that he can stomach anything just yet, his nerves running way too high. Lucifer's face loses humor, and he turns back to the counter. Picking up an apple, he twirls it in his palm for a moment, eying it, then he throws it to Castiel. It stings as he catches it, a little too harshly thrown. But he doesn't let that show on his face as he mumbles his thanks to Lucifer. 

"We better get going." Comes a voice from the hall, Uriel's voice to be exact. Anna the first to hop up and run out the door, her mouth still stuffed with the last of her oatmeal.

"At least someone's excited about today." Lucifer says, as he straightens, watching Gabriel chase their younger sister out into the hallway with a whoop. He walks lazily over to the door, turning back to Castiel expectantly. He stands from the stool and hikes his back pack up higher onto his shoulder. His brother's eyes are kind as he turns and walks down the hall himself, having been pleased with his actions. Castiel sighs, he thought Lucifer was mad at him for a moment. But he shouldn't stress, as he knows that this is his behaver all of the time. He's just a little trickier to read than his other siblings. Castiel shouldn't doubt his brother all the time. There isn't even a reason for Lucifer to be angry with him. 

He breathes out in a rush, off to school they go. 

Castiel follows the sounds of voices, out to the front door. Where Michael, and Uriel stand with the rest of his siblings. Uriel eyes him as he stops just off to the side, next to the stair way. He ignores his brothers eyes in favor of tucking the apple Lucifer tossed him into his bag. He tunes out the bickering back and forth, nerves running high again. He's already starting to sweat and it hasn't even started yet. 

"-tiel?" 

"Castiel?' 

He looks up from his bag, his eyes wide as he realizes that he is being spoken to. "Yes?" He answers, as he catches sight of just how quiet the rest of his family is. All of their eyes now on him. He holds back the urge to slink back from their gazes, raising his head high and looking to his brother's in question. 

Michael doesn't even blink, no doubt used to his odd behavior. Uriel, however seems highly intrigued by Castiel's sudden awkwardness. His dark eyes trying to read him, Castiel can feel it, just the slightest brush of power against his mind. He pushes back, glaring over to his brother. Uriel continues to push lightly, not even caring that Castiel knows he's doing it. 

Lucifer on the other hand looks bored, his arms folded over his chest, and his eyes boring into Castiel. Anna is antsy beside him, her eyes flicking over to the open front door. And Gabriel is just leaning against the wall, sucking on his candy as he hums. 

"I'm going to give you the black one." Michael says. 

And now Castiel is really confused, the black what? He scans the room quickly, his eyes coming back to his brother questioningly. Michael's blue eyes are cold, his posture stiff as he hands over a pair of keys. 

He grabs the cold metal, as Michael drops them into his outstretched palm. Blinking once in confusion, he looks down to the keys, hooked to a small black remote, his name scrawled perfectly into a small thin piece of metal. 

"Uriel you take the grey car." Michael says, handing another set of keys to his brother. 

Castiel's eyebrows shoot up, Car!?!? He get's his own car! He's never even driven one before…

This is his first time out in the human world, and he already get's his own car? He's sure that this is crazy, he never expected his mother, or father to agree to something like this. It's not like he thought he would never get to drive one, it's just, he thought that it would be at least another two years before he was allowed to drive anything. 

Castiel closes his palm just as Gabriel flings his keys in the air, a grin on his face. 

Anna grabs a hold of the doorknob, but Michael is faster, and before his little sister know what's happening Michael has a hold of her wrist to stop her, his body facing his family. "Hey!" shouts Anna, pouting as Michael silences her with one look. His eyes travel back to his brothers, a very deadly serious look on his face. 

"Remember, we are here to observe. So brothers, sister, stay hidden, and try to fit in." His eyes lock on each and every one of them, finally landing on Castiel. "Stay discreet, and don’t make any scenes." He finishes, his eyes pointedly on him.

He feels slightly offended, but doesn’t let it show as he clenches his hand over the keys. 

"Fit in?" Comes Lucifer's voice, where he still stands next to the door. 

"Now won't that be bit hard when a new billionaire family of eight come crashing through the school." He snarks, his eyes still dark and full of hatred as he stares over to Michael. "It might be a little harder to 'fit in'." He says, making quotation marks with his hands.

Michael's face is calm, his eyes a storm, as he looks over to Lucifer. "No. It won't be hard, Lucifer. Just do as I say and don't get into any trouble." He answers, letting Anna's hand drop. She glares up to him briefly, rubbing her wrist with her hand. His brother spins on his heel, one glance spared over to Castiel. Before he walks stiffly down the hallway, every pair of eyes on him. The room is silent as Michael's shoes click across the floor, his legs turning him right just before the kitchen. Finally his footsteps fade, and he disappears. 

The air almost seeming to lose some of it's tension now that he is gone. He breaths out, grateful that Lucifer didn't argue any more. He can not handle a fight right now, he's nervous enough already.

"Woohoo!" Gabriel shouts, scaring both he and Uriel, as he throws his arms up in the air. They both jump, Uriel throwing him a glare. A smile spreads across his face as he skids over to Anna. Castiel's power flares briefly, then relaxes again as he watches Gabe lean against the door frame. 

"Do the honors, my lady." Gabriel says, bowing towards the door with a smile. Castiel chuckles light heartedly, glancing over to Uriel as he rolls his eyes, folding his arms over his chest impatiently. Anael smiles up to her brother in excitement, turning the knob as she pushes open one of the huge doors. She grunts as it swings open, the door at least two times her size in size and weight. It opens revealing the sound of birds, a bright rising sun, green grass, and tall trees. She looks on with wide eyes, filled with wonderment. 

Castiel sometimes forgets that this is Anna's very first time seeing anything like this. Her first time experiencing anything like this. It's Castiel's too, but he knows, and has seen more than his younger sister has. Which makes this so much more exciting and endearing for her. It looks the same to him, and he's attacked with more nerves as he watches Anna race down the stairs, Gabriel right behind her. 

Lucifer follows after, slowly, his arms folded as he is bathed with light. Then Uriel, walking stiffly through the door, and glaring at the sun like it personally offended him. Annoyance creeps into him, his brother in one of his many sour moods this morning. He makes a note to avoid him, no matter what it takes. 

Castiel goes last, closing the door behind himself carefully. He wishes he could say something, but everything looks just the same as it did when he first saw it yesterday. And frankly it's nothing he really cares to note. 

Other than the strange gargoyles perched on either side as he takes his last steps off of the porch. It feels as though they are staring into his back. He looks up from his feet, a grumbling noise startling him, power once again making itself known. His eyes widen as he takes in the old motorcycle Lucifer sits upon, his legs wrapped perfectly around the sleek old style body. A pair of sunglasses sitting on his nose, as he revs the engine. The bike is black, a color that looks almost spray painted. From the looks, it's a very loved bike, no doubt Lucifer's. Seeming as how he has been into the human world millions of times. And he is the type of person to hold onto old things. He sees no use in buying new when the old works just as good. 

Castiel looks to the other three cars parked along the driveway with wide eyes. Astonished that they actually get to drive to school. He expected for them to ride with a assigned driver. Or even take a bus. But this, this is the best thing he has ever witnessed. Castiel is once again shocked with his parents decisions. 

A grey BMW, with silver rims, and blue headlights, is Uriel's. Parked just behind Lucifer's bike, his brother already seated inside and ready to go. 

Behind that is a banana yellow Jaguar, black rims, and tinted windows, Gabriel's car. His brother, and Anna already buckling in, a huge smile on her small face as she looks around. He turns the car on, the same rumble that came from the bike vibrating through the air. 

And last but not least a matte black Maserati, black rims, and tinted windows. It sits empty behind all of his brothers cars, the image of beauty and freedom. There's a thin red strip outlining the rims, and logo. The matte black of it's sleek body transitioning down the middle to a shiny black, a scoop adorning the hood. 

He squeezes the keys in his hold, his shoes crunching over the gravel as he walks over to the car. His car.

Lucifer's engine rumbles loudly, the sound of rocks shifting violently as he peels down the long driveway. His brother disappearing in seconds. Gabriel follows after, revving his engine, and rolling down both of his windows. He speeds out, passing by Uriel without a second glance, Anna laughing, and music blasting. 

He panics, rushing over to his car as Uriel's car starts to pull around the driveway. He will need to follow his brothers to school, since he has no idea where he is going. 

He opens his car door swiftly, dropping in with a huff. The smell of leather attacks his nose, new car. He sucks In the delightful smell as much as he can, looking around at the all black interior. The steering wheel is red, with hints of black throughout it. The seats, and doors leather, black just like the rest of his car, just like his wings. He pulls the door shut and starts the car quickly. The engine comes to life beneath him, powerful as it hums. The dash lighting up blue, a stereo and computerized speed gauge. It dings signifying the stereo turning on. He notices the GPS right away, slightly grateful that if he does get lost he can find his way back.

He can do that just as easy with his abilities, but doesn't want to risk it when there is a perfectly good device that can do it for him. 

Castiel buckles quickly, Uriel already turning onto the road. He puts the car into gear and takes off down the gravel road. Much more power in the car than he had originally thought, as he catches up to his brother in no time. 

 

…

 

Ten minutes later, Castiel is pulling into a parking lot, one that is quickly filling at that, his guard high and power flaring like wild fire. So much that he thinks he might burst into flames as he tries to drive straight. Cars of all shapes and sizes are parked all throughout, the newest one there he sees is two years old. Which means that his and his brothers cars are ridiculously different, and stand out like sore thumbs.

The school is what he would guess is a normal sized high school. Large block letters across the building reading 'Lawrence high'. A light kind of brown tan building, some brick, some not. There is a football field, and a tennis court adorning the outside. Grass, and trees that look tended to, but are sad anyhow. Nothing compared to the scenery he has at his new house. 

There are people everywhere, scattered about the place like ants. Most of them grouped by the front doors, chatting away, and texting on their phones. But others are in their cars, or walking to and from places. He can sense some eyes on him as he follows Uriel into the lot, his engine rumbling and purring beneath him. 

Lucifer comes into view as they get closer to the doors, his bike parked next to three empty spaces. His posture relaxed, and his arms folded as he leans against it's sleek body. He watches his brothers pull in next to him with mild interest. Castiel doesn't really want to know how his brother managed to get all of these spots in a row. But he is grateful he did as nerves begin to run higher the closer he gets. He clenches his jaw, squinting into the ever brighter sun as they slow. People still stopping, pointing in their direction, their pure curiosity seeping through the walls Castiel tries to build around himself. He doesn't know whether to be annoyed or proud that he is so quickly accepted into their world. 

Uriel pulls in first, his car the most boring looking of all of his siblings. The grey dull and slightly shining in the early morning sun. Not saying he doesn't stand out, because his car is still better than any he sees in the lot around them. But it is the most boring out of the three, or four if you include the bike. He neatly pulls his car in the middle, leaving one space on either side of him. Castiel taking the spot next to Lucifer, his engine rumbling softly as he parks. Which leaves the spot next to Uriel for Gabe, wherever he is. 

All heads turn as he and his brother park their cars. Castiel can feel it, the awe, the jealousy, and even the lust, as people stare unabashed and whisper to each other secretly. He shuts his car off quickly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. A bit embarrassed by all of the attention they attracted. Before he can talk himself out of it, he takes a deep breath, and steps out. Locking his car, and stuffing the keys into his pocket. Uriel is already standing next to Lucifer, his bag in hand, and a scowl on his face as he scans the area. His brother uses his power, Castiel can feel it, to sift through the people curiously. Castiel frowns over to him, he's sure they shouldn’t be using their abilities for anything. Even though the humans can't feel it unless it's really overwhelming, there could be other things out there that can feel it. And Castiel knows that they shouldn't call attention to themselves for any reason.

His other brother however rests his eyes on him as Castiel takes the few steps over. Lucifer's eyes humored, with a tint of danger in them. His mouth tilted slightly at the edges as he continues to stare at Castiel. His stomach flips, and his skin itches with stares. He can't decide whether it's annoyance and rage that fills him, or just plain fear and anxeity. He knows they mean no harm, but some of the things he feels from them is alarming. The hatred almost as overwhelming as the awe that surrounds them. 

He keeps his eyes inside of their circle, pushing the fire back down forcefully, urging his expression blank, and eyes cold. Lucifer smiles at him knowingly, looking away as a yellow car comes skidding into the empty space. Music still blares from the inside, the windows now closed, and their sister gone. Gabriel parks crookedly, slamming his door shut with a huge smile on his face. He locks his car with a click of a button, tossing his keys and then catching them again. He pockets them, stopping just beside Castiel. 

"The party is here, no need to worry. " He remarks, Castiel frowning in confusion over at him. Lucifer snorts, raising an eyebrow. 

"Anna is dropped off and I am ready to rock this school." He grins, patting Castiel on the back. He flinches away from it, but his brother doesn't seem to notice, as he saunters away towards the front doors. There is a certain kind of cockiness in all of his brothers steps, as they all make their way up to the school. And Castiel stands frozen watching as his brothers are stared at, and spoken about. Some eyes still lingering on him in confusion as to why he doesn't follow. 

He swallows down his embarrassment, pushing away any irrationality as he to takes his first steps up to the high school for the very first time. 

 

….

 

"Castiel Novak?" She asks, for at least the hundredth time in the span of five minutes. To the point he is about ready to rip her head off with his teeth. Not that he would… He swallows down his growl, glaring at the woman. 

If glares could kill…

"Yes." he answers, switching his footing as his leg becomes tired. He can hear the cheap lights above him, a blub about to go out near the left somewhere. The sound of keyboards clicking, paper rustling, pens scratching, and the poor girls heart in another room beating uncontrollably fast as she sobs. The sound of the busy halls bursting around him. He's glad that he didn't have to walk through the chaos behind his brothers. Since they already knew exactly where they were going. Seeming as how the office was right inside the doors, Castiel hasn't had the chance to see the rest of the school yet. 

The large set woman behind the white chipping desk hums, her eyes locked on the devices screen. She's quiet for so long that Castiel thinks time might have frozen. He chews on his cheek, trying to keep any animalistic sounds in, because that would clarify as inhuman and weird. And probably rude, he's not sure. His nostrils flare, the smell of dust and some kind of chemical reaching his senses. He wonders just how much this place get's cleaned. Because it doesn't smell right to Castiel. 

He moves his eyes back to the woman below him, her glasses glowing blue and expression bored. She chews on a piece of gum, popping it over and over again. The smell of mint, awful mint filling his nose. She sighs, her mouse clicking beneath her long bony fingers. A too tight fake diamond adorning her ring finger, and her pointer finger. Her nails a pale pink color, chipping off on the sides. 

He's not sure how much more he can take. He already made the terrifying walk to the office, eyes on him every step he takes. Smells, thoughts, and feelings all so much for him to take in all at once. And so much for him to block out, unwanted thoughts and even visions popping up every where he goes. 

Humans are vile things, like the woman at another desk, hunched over as she stares at nothing in particular. She thinks of how much she hates kids, how she wishes she could run away with the man she's cheating with and never come back. Or the young boy sitting in one of the ripped chairs behind him, picking at his nails and tapping his foot. He thinks of killing himself, showing everyone just how much he thinks he's worth. Or even the man making copies with a mug in his hand. He thinks about a specific little girl in his neighborhood, how he would like to-

"There it is." The woman says, her voice the same as before, bored. Castiel snaps back, his eyes leaving the older man at the copy machine. He looks down at the women hopefully. If he can get to first hour before the bell rings, it will be easier to sneak in unnoticed. Any way to avoid stares is okay for him. 

She clicks around a few more times, smacking her lips and popping her gum. "Mr. star are you almost finished, I need to print out this young man's schedule." She says, the lanky tired man stops copying his papers, and turns back to them. He looks over the woman in disgust and hatred, then his eyes move over to Castiel. For a moment everything coming from him is quiet and cold. But then Castiel is filled with rage as a silver of interest seeps through the man while looking at him. He wants so badly to snap his neck, but decides that would probably call too much attention. Instead he looks away, his power radiating elsewhere. 

That interest turns to hatred, and annoyance quickly after, and Castiel counts that as a victory. 

"Of course, sherry. Just print it out now, I'm finished here." He says, his eyes cold as he turns back around and begins to gather his things. 

She hums clicking a few more buttons. Just as the other man, picks up another paper out of the machine. Castiel squints at him, as the man reads down the paper. There's a small tilt to his lips when he looks up. 

"Looks like your in my class." He says, his voice a mixture of playful and evil. "Casteel." he speaks his name all wrong wrong, either unaware of how to pronounce it or trying his best to get Castiel on his bad side. 

Castiel once again swallows down his growl, glaring over to the man that holds his schedule. Fire creeping up his spine again, his wings just begging to be let out. He stands still even though it's clear that he is waiting for him to come grab the paper. But Castiel just stands, completely stock still, his eyes locked onto the man's face in challenge. He will not let something as small as a human degrade him.

The woman doesn't seem to notice anything as she stands from her seat with a grunt and walks over to the tall man. "Thank you." she mumbles, her feelings completely different from thanks as she takes the paper out of the man's bony fingers. A wave of disgust rolls through Mr. Stare. And he only continues to stare at Castiel for a few more seconds than needed, before he loses all interest and tucks the folder of papers under his arm. 

"See you in fourth hour." He says, glancing back once as he pushes his way out. The women behind the desk all smile slightly, thinking that he is a sweet guy. Castiel shivers in disgust, if only they knew. 

He looks down to the paper as it's handed to him. The woman smiling at him, completely fake of course, as she thinks of what a strange kid he is, and even goes as far as to wonder why he is here. He ignores the rude woman, not even returning her smile as he turns away from her. His schedule is much like he expected. Which isn't a whole lot, since he expected to learn normal things.

1st. Hour. English. 

2nd. Hour. History. 

3rd. Hour. Math. 

Lunch. 

4th. Hour. Science. 

With Mr. Stare, he notes. Mister nice guy, child molester teaches science. Interesting.

5th. Hour. Shop. 

Woodworking? Castiel groans internally, he does not enjoy building anything. Back home they all learn how to build houses, furniture, etc. To teach them how to survive in any situation, and in any environment. And also something to help them better understand the human world. He can't even begin to explain how much he hates to build. Thinking about it now, Castiel knows all of this, and more. School should be a piece of cake, as long as he can avoid as many humans as possible along the way, he will be fine.

6th. Hour. Advanced English Literature. 

Which is the only class that really interests Castiel. If there is one thing he doesn't know it's human literature. And it seems that last hour will be the only one he looks forward to. 

Great.

 

…

As soon as he exits the office, he's bombarded with emotions, feelings, and stares. Eyes follow his steps, whispers shuffle around him, his wings rustling with uncertainty. He's sure he looks out of place, with his expensive clothes, and his crazed hair. His eyes are cold and studying, his expression stony, despite the mental freak out he is having with so much activity happening around him. Students bustle around him, groups of people pointing and eying him. Some completely rude and unaware as they push through other students. Things are being thrown, voices are shouting, singing, whispering. Everyone so involved with one another. 

He continues to walk, back straight, and eyes calculating. 

The halls are all tan, with red lockers lining much of them, repeats of doors all throughout it. The floor white, dirty, littered with paper, and gum. He really starts to wonder just how much this place is cleaned now. Or how filthy humans really are. 

He continues to look around, more confident the longer he tunes out other people.

There are some windows lining the ceiling when he looks up, large paned glass letting some sun light in, along with the artificial lights over head. He continues to walk into a large middle, almost bare carpet, and some vending machines lining one wall. A double wooden door to the left that reads library. And windows covering the majority of the ceiling, creating a dome. There are stairs to either side of the library doors, red bars running up the sides, crisscrossing each other like spider webs and red running through the tile of each step. Castiel quickly finds that there is a downstairs and a upstairs to the school, every hall much the same that it's almost confusing. 

The only thing that is different, is that one side of the school looks to be older than the other half. It's lockers dented, and lights flickering, no windows letting light in. Same with the down stairs, only artificial lights and dirty floors. 

People swarm in each and every hall though, rushing to classes, and checking their lockers. Which is something he should find. He looks down to his phone, he still has a few minutes until the bell will ring. 

Castiel finds his locker down stairs, near the end of one hall, where the light flickers brighter to dimmer constantly. It's dented, black smudged over the front like someone wrote on it and then failed to clean it properly. When he tries the combination, it sticks. He growls, quietly. Quickly getting frustrated with it, as it continues to stick. He huffs fed up, and uses his strength to pop it open. It makes a loud noise, and he can feel more eyes on him once again. 

He ignores it in favor of slamming the thing back closed, unsure whether he will actually use the disgusting thing any way. 

He turns away, eyes still locked on him as he clenches his jaw in frustration. He hopes that today goes by fast, for the sake of his sanity. He doesn't think he can last much longer in this hell. 

His ears perk as he hears a woman's voice, somewhere to his right. Its low, and sultry, as she speaks to her friends about the new kids. 

"Apparently they just moved here from like Cali or something." She says, another woman's voice cutting in. 

"Their hot." She whispers, Castiel's skin prickling. 

The first woman snorts. "And rich. Someone's got a god damn Maserati." She says, giggling as her and her friends look over to him. He rolls his eyes, straightening his shoulder's. He contemplates just ignoring them but decides to mess with them just a little. 

He looks over to them, his eyes assessing. The first woman leans against a locker, her arms folded. She is shorter, long brown hair hanging around her shoulders. The second is a bit taller, dark hair curled around her shoulders. She stands next to her friend, leaning forward slightly. Both of their eyes catch his, and they hurry to look away, giggling. He keeps his stare a moment longer, the girls shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. 

"Is he still looking?" The smaller one says, her friend peeking around her body to look at Castiel. He raises his brow at her, satisfaction filling him as she gasps and looks away again. 

"Yeah." she whispers, her friend giggling lightly. 

They both jump as the warning bell rings through out the halls, gathering their things and rushing off. Castiel huffs, pulling his bag up higher onto his shoulder. 

And so it begins.

 

…. 

 

Castiel finds his class two minutes later, sweat beading on his brow, as he frantically smooth's out his clothes. It was hard to locate it, considering that the numbers on the doors were somehow messed up and confused him along the way. He nearly went into a panic when he checked the spot he thought his class would be, and then when he got there it wasn't. Castiel was frustrated to no end by that point and just started wondering around the school hoping that he would find his way before the bell rang.

Fortunately he did. 

He finds it near the middle of the school, located to the left of the locker lined hall. The door is wooden, with a window and a silver doorknob. The number 250 on a bronze plaque nailed next to it. He sighs, pushing his way inside. Just like he expected, eyes turn to him, and he feels incredibly bare as he walks through the seats. He takes his seat near the back of the class, some heads still turned, curios glances and whispering coming his way. 

He sets his bag down, and looks around the surprisingly big room. 

The left side of the room is all windows, grass and trees visible throughout. Some busses still sit there on the road, empty from both drivers and students. Once again Castiel is so grateful for his car. If he would have had to share one of those yellow beasts with a bunch of over wild kids he would have went crazy. He makes a note to thank Michael, or his mother later.

The white board is clean, no name, or instructions. There's a large desk pushed into the left front corner of the room, the teacher no where to be seen. He wonders just where she could be, as a booming voice comes from above him. 

"Your in my seat." 

…  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i managed to recover some of my lost work:) so some of this chapter is from before..sorry i took so long to update i hope to be faster soon. but as some of you know Gishwhes is here and i am going to be pretty busy! despite that i will still try to be fast! <3 
> 
> thank you for your support.

"Your in my seat." 

Castiel turns to the voice. Startled by the intensity of emotion coming off of the boy. He looks up at him from under his lashes, curious. 

"Sorry?" He replies. Not expecting someone to be speaking to him on his first day. 

"My seat, your in it." The boy says. Anger leaking from him like lava. Castiel lifts his head to get a better look at him. His mind a swirl of black and grey. Void of any thoughts. Or at least any that he can hear. 

He studies the boy unabashedly. Green eyes like fire with hate, freckles, and a oversized leather jacket. Standing six foot something above Castiel with a glare that could kill. 

Apparently staring was the wrong thing to do. Because more anger surrounds him like poison. And he pretends to not be affected by it. 

"Are you deaf? I said move." he says. Sparking a swirl of annoyance inside of himself. Heat only beginning to run up his spine. 

"I can hear perfectly fine." He answers, furrowing his brows with his own glare. 

He hears some other students snicker behind him. As the boy raises his brow. 

Luckily, he doesn't have to hear what the boy says next. As a woman walks into the room quickly. Causing the boy to snap his mouth shut just as fast. The shrill bell ringing as the door slinks closed. Her shoes click, and her skirt rustles in the now silent room. A folder tucked under her arm, and glasses perched on her long nose. He knows immediately that she is the teacher. 

She looks over the room with sharp eyes. And Castiel finally closes his mouth as her gaze locks onto him first. Then slowly to the other boy above him. 

She squints, her face contorted like she just ate a sour lemon. Her gaze no doubt locked on the boy now.

"Sit down Winchester." She says, or more like orders. Another round of snickers sounding through the room.

Her voice just a little too loud for Castiel's ears. His lip twitches with the pain that shoots through his head as she starts to speak to the rest of the class. Which he manages to tune out in favor of the massive lightening bolt in his head. Considering that he already knows everything that she is about to teach. 

From someone else's perspective he must have looked like he snarled. And he's sure that Winchester saw it, because the feeling of anger turns up another notch. 

He realizes then that the boy is still standing there, and he raises his brow in that direction. As if to say get a move on. 

And he does, but not before he throws one last glare at Castiel. His jaw tight and his eyes like fire when he turns away. Castiel relaxes again as he watches Winchester saunter away. 

Ignoring his headache in favor of watching the boy walk away. His legs are slightly bowed, which is new to him. And his dark jeans frame them quite well…which also interests Castiel, in a more secretive denied kind of way.

He sits in another empty seat, throwing his bag by his feet, and plopping down with a huff. Stretching his legs out under the desk, as he slouches back into his seat, his eyes never leaving the front of the classroom. But his anger still lingering threateningly. There is now one person in between them, a dark haired woman to Castiel's left separating the two. 

Of course not completely, but enough that Castiel doesn't have to deal with the rude boy. And close enough that he can still look at him. 

Which should also be alarming to him. He shouldn’t want to look at this boy, not since he almost blew his cover with how angry he made him no more than five minutes ago. And the fact that he is human should also be a legit reason. But something about him keeps pulling Castiel in like a magnet. It could be the fact that he has been the first student to talk to him yet, or it could be that no matter how hard he tries he just can't get a read on his thoughts or feelings. Not without the human feeling it anyway.

It doesn't worry him too much, because maybe Winchester just isn't putting out any feelings or thoughts at the moment. Nothing important anyway, there is still some anger rolling off of the boy, and maybe a little bit of worry. But it's nothing too overwhelming or particularly interesting. 

So after a couple seconds he loses his interest, and turns his attention back to the teacher. Who is still talking, he notices. He wonders how long she had been talking when her words finally register, and he sits up a little straighter in his seat, his eyes slightly widening. 

"We have a new student joining us today."

 

….

 

Soon he learns that it happens every hour. The teachers introduce him. Then heads turn, all eyes on him.

Thoughts and feelings pounding from every direction, like a wave of blinding light. Most of them curious, but some are of lust and hate. Those are the people he decides he does not want to affiliated with, no matter how friendly they try to be.

And just when he starts to feel a little better, some ask him to tell them a little bit about him. Where he's from, what he likes, or what he does, which he doesn't tell. There's nothing to say, really.

Not without blowing their cover, because surprisingly Michael did not tell them the back story they were supposed to tell people if asked. But he knows he submitted all of that information into the school system, before last night. So he decides to just keep to himself, even if that makes him more of a, douche? He thinks that's what he heard someone call him second period.

After all of that happens then class finally resumes normally, some people still thinking about him, and some completely forgetting. Eventually he get's himself back to normal, and is able to concentrate again without exploding. But not without difficulty.

 

This goes on for the first three hours, his classes blending together and people slowly losing interest, as his head ache pounds away. And he wishes this day to be over, so that he can go home, away from all of these people. 

That is until the end of third hour rolls around, and one of the brunette women from the hallway earlier that day flips in her chair to face him. 

He hadn't even realized she was sitting there.

She's grinning, her red lips wide, and her teeth extremely white against it. Her eyes are a chocolate brown, so dark they could be black as she runs them over Castiel's torso. The only part of him showing from above the desk. He tries not to slump down any further self concisely, as he meets her gaze coldly. 

"Cas-Caseel? Right?" She asks, her voice smooth like honey. Waves of lust and curiousness coming from her.

He raises a brow at her, why is it no one can pronounce his name here? 

"Castiel." he corrects, giving out no more information than needed, his expression set to neutral. 

She smiles again, rolling her eyes playfully- although he can’t tell if she's being playful or not- then batting her eyes at him. Her eyelashes a little too thick with makeup. 

"What kind of name is that?" She asks, giggling, her nails also red where they tap against his desk. He squints at her seriously. The rhythm she sets with her finger nails annoying him, as he tries to come up with an answer for her question.

"The one my father gave me." He answers, his nose picking up the scent of her citrus perfume. He tries not to huff in disgust, cursing his heightened sense of smell. None of the humans, or rooms, have smelled pleasant to him in any way. And he's starting to wonder if anything in the human world smells good. He shakes off his thoughts as the woman speaks again, a smile still gracing her lips. 

"No I mean, why? It's so strange." She asks, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Castiel clenches his jaw, why? 

He's still trying to think of an answer when the bell rings and she jumps in her seat, her smile wiped right off of her face. He wastes no time in scooping up his bag and walking out the door. The woman doesn't follow him.

But that might also be because he walks as fast as he can, and turns down another hallway quickly to hide from her.

 

….

 

The lunch room is large. As in way too big for such a small looking school, and way too full for Castiel to be comfortable. 

He somehow expected less people to actually be attending the school, thinking that the human population was quite small in this town compared to other places. But by the looks of it there are at least a couple hundred in the lunch room alone. And that's not even the majority of them, since lunch is split into two. 

As he further looks around he notes there are round tables and rectangular tables, all spread out over the white tiled room, all of them the color red. Which he is starting to think is the school's color, seeming as how there are hints of it all throughout the building. 

A second floor type of space holds even more tables and people. The same bars from the stair cases in the other parts of the school running up the small five step stairs. Leading up into the moderately sized space and across the entire middle to connect to the other side of an identical staircase.

And then to his left there is a long window that shows there are even more tables adorning the outside. Students already sitting out in the sun, savoring it before it's gone in midst of fall and winter. Grass still green, and trees still sad looking, only to get worse with weather. 

To his right is where the lines form and the kitchen is located, pretty much just a long counter running down the side, with different types of food and things. From what he sees there are four different lines, all he doesn't care to know about. Seeming as how he doesn't eat, not really. And if he does it will not be human food, especially school lunch food.

He feels out of his element as soon as he walks through the doors, green double doors propped open with a piece of wood, to be exact. Eyes turn to him, and he's immediately hit with feelings and thoughts of students, and even more smells than before. The smell of pre packaged, processed food, and chemicals. Along with so much perfume he thinks he might choke from it. 

"Isn't that the new guy?" a boy close to the back of the room thinks. 

"I think he's in my class." another boy thinks up to his right somewhere.

"Has he ever heard of a comb before?" a girl whispers to her friend behind him. 

He keeps himself in check as he walks through, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of his brothers. He's not even sure if they have lunch with him, but he figures it would be best if he at least looked. It would be the worst to try and find somewhere else to sit. And particularly hard when he despises, nor knows anyone. He figures he won't get to know anyone either. Because it's terribly hard to make friends when he can pretty much see into them. 

And from what he's seen so far, he has no desire to be friendly with any of them. He keeps walking as he finally spots a black shirt, and blonde hair poking up above some other heads on the upper level of the lunch room. He's never been so glad for his brother's height before, as he walks towards the table he sees Lucifer sitting at. 

"OMG, Becky. That's the hot new guy I was telling you about earlier." Somewhere near the back of the lunchroom, he doesn't pay much attention as he walks up the steps to more tables. 

"I wish he wasn't such an asshole." another voice says, closer than the other's, a longing coming along with the words. 

"Blue eyes, and sex hair? Lord help me." a thought, from somewhere he doesn't care to see.

He let's his eyes drop onto a certain green eyed boy though, as he stops near his brothers table. The boy sitting at least four people away from Lucifer's left, completely unaware of Castiel staring at him. Gabriel looks up to him, grinning. "What's up bro?" 

"let him sit." comes Lucifer's voice half a second later, bored, from across Gabriel. Castiel looks away from Winchester, finally, at the sound of his brother's voice. Sliding in next to Gabriel, the smell of chocolate attacking his senses, as he drops his bag by his feet. He looks over to see Gabriel eating a candy bar, another bar on the table as he chews on the one in his hand.

"Be glad you can't get diabetes." he says seriously, eyeing Gabriel's candy suspiciously. His brother laughs, flashing a brown grin at Castiel. 

Castiel frowns back, turning his gaze away. 

"How is it so far Cassie?" Lucifer asks, his eyebrow quirked as he sips water out of a plastic bottle. Castiel licks his lips, blocking out more thoughts from around him. 

"Different than I expected." he says sourly, not so subtly looking around them. 

Gabriel laughs, throwing his arm around Castiel's shoulder. "To zesty for our Cassie?" he jokes, turning to a dark skinned woman on his left. 

"It's a lot to take in at first." Lucifer says, his eyes drifting to Gabriel briefly. Castiel shrugs his brothers arm off, just as the woman laughs at something Gabriel said. He rolls his eyes, propping his chin on his hand. 

"I don't like it." He says, distracted slightly as his eyes wonder back over to the boy from his first hour. He's eating something off of a white tray, a blonde girl to his right, and a dark haired woman to his left. She hangs on his arm, as he laughs at something somebody said across from him.

"I think it's kind of entertaining." Gabriel says distractedly, pulling Castiel out of his daze. 

He really shouldn't be thinking about this boy, especially around his brothers. They could do much worse to the human if they knew he were acting this way. He's just thankful Winchester hasn't noticed Castiel yet. He seems to be pretty entertained by his group of rowdy friends. And if it weren't for the thoughts he and his family are being bombarded with at the moment, he would try and read the boys thoughts. Only out of curiosity of course.

"What's going on inside of that melon of yours?" asks Lucifer, knocking his fist on the table, while Gabriel whispers to the girl next to him again. His brothers eyes are calculating and cold when he meets his gaze. If it weren't for the fact that Castiel is so used to his brothers odd behavior, he might have jumped. 

"Nothing." He answers, his brothers frown getting deeper as he looks at Castiel unbelieving. "I'm just trying to process all of this." He adds, more thoughts coming in when he thinks about it. A women behind Lucifer thinking about riding his bike. And another woman over to the left annoyed by Gabriel, thinking about telling him to get a room.

Lucifer nods, still eyeing him suspiciously.

Thankfully he respects Castiel though, keeping his power to himself. Unlike Uriel. He would be feeling around as soon as Castiel sat down. And he's suddenly glad that his brother is no where to be seen. Because they are his secrets, and he doesn't need his brother poking at him like a human. 

"Dean!" comes a shrill voice, earning the attention from the three angels, as another woman storms up to the green eyed boy. He doesn't hear what happens next, as the bell rings. Blocking their voices out as people practically scatter from the lunchroom. Their voices and thoughts so loud Castiel thinks he might die of a brain tumor. 

If angels could die of something as small as a tumor that is. 

 

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Guess what!? I found my back up files! that means I have all of my lost work back! I am so happy! And I want to thank everyone for everything! i am so happy that you guys were willing to stay even though i lost all of my work. Now that Gishwhes is over I should be able to get back to writing:) and get faster updates//  
> I am thinking this is going to be a long fic. so buckle up for the long ride! :)

By the time his tires crunch across the gravel of the driveway, the sun has already began to touch the tips of the trees. The leaves glowing with a mixture of red and orange. The color of fire casted all through the somewhat familiar house and yard. Reminding him just how late he is coming home from school.

He blinks back the sun in his eyes. Doing a double take when he sees an unfamiliar car parked out front. A pure black SUV with no license plate. He thinks that maybe it could be someone from Heavens Peak coming to check up on them. But he doesn't know why they would be here so soon. 

Curiosity peaked, he puts his car in park and get's out. His shoes crunching over the rocks as he makes his way up to the house. 

Briefly he wonders who the new comers could be. Thinking that maybe it could be someone from Heaven's Peak coming to check up on them. Or maybe even neighbors that have come to introduce themselves. All though there aren't a lot of other houses around for them to have neighbor's. 

He has no more time to ponder that thought as he is interrupted by the front door swinging open. Looking up just in time to see the woman from yesterday rushing towards him. Her face panicked and hair a mess. His instincts pick up her distress and he freezes where he stands on the first marble step. 

She only stops advancing when he growls in warning. His power on fire with the thought of a potential threat. She looks at him with wide eyes, her hands twitching where they are clasped in front of her. 

"Castiel." She greets, bowing her head politely, her voice breathless. 

He looks up at her in return, bowing his head slightly. His eyes no doubt glowing with power in the evening light.

"Your late." She states, her gaze flicking up to him nervously. 

He tilts his head in confusion. "I was not informed that I had to be home." He replies, raising a brow in question. 

She switches footing, pulling at her dress in discomfort. 

"Yes, I'm sorry. But Michael had been expecting you. And we happen to have surprise guests for dinner." She rushes to say, peeking up at him through her lashes when all he manages to say is. "Oh."

If he weren't in trouble before, he Is no doubt due for a talk with his elder sibling about the importance of showing up on time. 

He sighs, following the woman in to the house. The marble of the stair case, and the textured glass on the door glowing like fire as he steps through. 

Inside is poorly lit, the only source of light is the one peeking out from under the dining room door. Which sits closed for the first time since he has been here. Casting shadows across the floor, along with the dim glow of the sun. Castiel hears the soft murmur of voices filtering out from inside of that room. His sensitive ears picking up two unfamiliar voices among his brothers. 

His bag is pulled from his shoulder roughly. Causing his head to snap over to the maid with a suppressed growl. Startling him from his thoughts as he watches her hang it up down the hallway. And then just as quickly come back over to him and take a hold of his arm. 

Which he tries not to jerk back from her grip, shooting a glare over at the woman as she opens the sliding door and guides him inside. The light much brighter as she pulls him inside beside her. He shoots her another glare as she releases him and bows her head. 

The sound of chatter coming to a stop as Castiel looks up from the woman's face. He's met by six pairs of eyes. Most of them familiar, all except for two. He watches as Michael dismisses the maid, the woman scrambling to leave the room quickly. 

Then his brothers eyes are on him, disappointed with a touch of surprise. A look that says we will talk about this later.

Castiel lowers his eyes to avoid the gaze, Shuffling over to the other side of the table where he takes a seat next to Lucifer. His brother glancing over to him curiously, as conversation starts back up again.

"Where were you?" He whispers, leaning in closer to Castiel. Lucifer's voice flat with no emotions. Which confuses him since Lucifer usually has a hint of emotion in his tone at all times. Whether it be humor or anger he has never sounded so serious before. Not unless the situation called for it. 

Which brings up the question. Who are these people?

"Hey?" Lucifer grunts.

Oh right the question. Castiel looks over to his older brother, Lucifer's eyes trained on the conversation in front of them. His eyes narrowed, and his face stony.

"I went for a drive." he answers sheepishly. His heart jumping in his chest when the un known woman laughs loudly. Her ruby lips stretching wide over white teeth. Her hair blonde, and her eyes emotionless. 

Lucifer furrows his brows, glancing over to him. 

"A drive." he repeats skeptically. 

"Yes." Castiel confirms, watching the man that sits next to the blonde woman glance their way briefly. His eyes a startling yellow color. Sending chills across Castiel's skin as he throws a glare towards the man. 

His eyes crinkle as he sends a smile back, the yellow flashing in the gold light above. His attention switching back to Michael as he talks about the school. 

Castiel's brother's voice monotone, and his posture friendly. But his eyes a whole other story as he watches the new comers like a hawk. 

Something is definitely wrong, he realizes. But he's not sure what. 

"Where did you drive?" Lucifer asks, causing Castiel to jump a little in his seat. 

"The woods." He answers simply, thinking back to the small dirt road that lay tucked away in the trees. 

His brother's mouth twitches, almost a smile. 

"It is certainly nice to know that they are going to the same school." Says the yellow eyed man, his smile not reaching his eyes. 

The woman chuckles beside him, nodding her agreement. 

"Yes, it is." Michael responds. His eyes on fire now as he throws his own smile back. 

"Well!" The woman says cheerily, clapping her hands together. "We must get going, it's getting late." 

Michael stands in succession with the older man and woman. Straightening out his black tailored suit with strong hands. 

"Of course. It was lovely meeting you." he says politely, shaking hands with the man, and kissing the woman's cheek quickly. 

"You too." She agrees with a blush, her lashes just as dark as her stare as she flutters them at his brother. 

"I'll show you two out." Michael declares, stepping towards the door. 

The woman turns towards the table as the man starts to follow Michael out. Her smile is wide and frankly terrifying as she looks down at him and his siblings. 

"It was nice meeting all of you as well." She says in a sickly sweet voice. 

Lucifer squinting up at her, and Gabriel giving her a winning smile. All the while Castiel just stares. Dying to reach out with his power to get a read. But too scared to do so as he feels that there is something off…

"I hope to see you all again soon." She calls after, her shoes clicking across the floor towards Michael. 

The red dress she's wearing the last thing he sees before a maid closes the sliding door after her. 

The table goes silent. 

Michael's voice muffled as he says his goodbye's and let's the people out. 

The car's headlights flashing through the window as they finally pull away. 

Castiel shifts nervously in his seat, having no idea what just happened. 

He looks to Gabriel where he stares down at his hands, and to Uriel where he sits straight as a board staring at the clock hanging on the wall. The ticking quiet, yet so loud in such a silent space. Briefly he wonders where Anna is, and why she isn't a part of this.

Michael's hushed voice filters in through from the hall, so quiet Castiel can't make out the words. And Gabriel clears his throat, shifting in his seat, and looking over to Castiel for a moment. 

Castiel mouths 'what the hell?' and his brother shrugs back, frowning. They are plunged back into silence when Michael stops talking. And all heads turn to the eldest brother as he walks into the room. 

He wishes Michael were easier to read, but he looks the same as he always has as he walks into the room. His posture stiff, and his face blank but his eyes extremely sharp. He doesn't bother sitting down as he looks over the table at his family. He doesn't even speak as he looks down at Castiel with squinted eyes. 

Castiel lowers his own gaze, knowing that his brother is upset that he was late coming home. 

Surprisingly though Michael says nothing of it. In fact he says nothing at all. And he and his brothers are left in the silence once again, as Michael's eyes land heavily on each and every one of them. 

"Who are they?" 

Lucifer's voice startles him, and he snaps his gaze over to his brother curiously. His voice is just as serious as the room feels, and Castiel begins to worry. He slowly follows Lucifer's cold eyes up to Michael, and waits for an answer. Which luckily he doesn't have to wait long for. 

"His children go to the same high school as all of you." He says, his voice tight and firm. 

Castiel tilts his head up at Michael, his brows furrowing. While Gabriel just nods, and Uriel continues staring at the clock. It's tense for a mere second before his brothers voice booms over them again. 

"You all need to get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow." Michael says, gesturing to the door. 

They all mumble their goodnights, except for Lucifer and Castiel, and then begin to stand. Gabriel is out the door first, practically darting up the stairs to his room. And Lucifer second, Uriel left standing at the table awkwardly. 

Just as Castiel is about to leave himself, Michael's voice startles him. 

"Castiel, I would like to speak with you." He looks pointedly at Uriel as Castiel turns around. "Alone." He clarifies, Uriel nodding his head and brushing past Castiel with a pointed look. The door slides shut softly behind him, and he swallows nervously walking just a few steps closer to his brother. 

Michael stares at him for a long time, his look so intense Castiel almost looks away. But he doesn't, he fakes bravery even though he has nothing to be afraid of and locks eyes with his brother. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Castiel asks, his voice rough from disuse and exhaustion. All though he thinks he won't be able to sleep tonight, he is still extremely tired from his first day at human school. And he thinks that if he plays it nice maybe Michael will cut him some slack. 

"Where did you go after school?" He asks, firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Castiel blinks. That was not what he was expecting. He was so sure that Uriel told Michael about him using his powers more then he was supposed to today. But he's worried about where he went after school? 

"There was a back road and I took it after school to blow some steam off." He answers, folding his own arms over his chest. Michael squints at him. 

"From now on you come straight home." He says, and Castiel scoffs earning him a glare. 

"Castiel, we don’t know what's out there yet. And I can't have you running around by yourself until we do." He explains, his voice just a tad bit firmer. 

He shifts on his feet, clenching his jaw. He is not a child. He should not be treated this way.

"Understand, Castiel?" Michael asks, his eyes burning into him. He shifts again, and nods, keeping his gaze off of his brother the entire time as anger boils inside of him. It would be a disaster if he and Michael were to get into a full blown fight, especially since Castiel has no say as to what happens to him if he does. 

"Good." He says, his eyes practically burning holes into Castiel. 

He takes that as he is dismissed, and begins to turn from the room, but just as he's turning around, ready to storm out, Michael speaks again. His voice is just a tad bit louder, catching Castiel off guard and halting his steps completely. 

"How was your first day?" He asks, his tone maybe a little softer, but he can't really tell. 

Castiel shrugs stubbornly, but his brother doesn't take that as an answer and continues to stare at him and wait. 

This is exactly why he didn't want Michael left in charge. Because Castiel is technically still the baby, and is treated like so. And he hates it, with a passion. 

"It was fine." he answers finally, his jaw clenched. He begins to feel the first tendrils of heat coursing through his body, and he pushes them as far as he can. He is such a hot head lately, he has no idea what has gotten into him. 

Michael hums his acknowledgment, unbothered by Castiel's lack of control right now. He continues to stare at Castiel for a moment, his gaze just as intense as ever.

"Any problems with control?" He asks, getting right to the point. 

Castiel swallows back his growl. 

"No." He lies, ready to leave the room already. 

Michael practically stares through him. So quiet he has to fight not to fidget. His brother has always been good at telling lies from the truth. And Castiel tries not to squirm with the knowledge. He does not want anyone to know just how hard he has to work to keep control. 

Finally after a minute he speaks. 

"Alright. Tell me if something changes." He says, disappearing only seconds after through the door, without a goodbye or a goodnight. Not that Castiel cares, but he scoffs any way, rolling his eyes at his brother insensitivity. 

After a second of standing in the silence, he breathes out a sigh of relief, slumping his shoulders. He hadn't realized how stiff he had become, and his wings ache inside of him because of it. Michael has that effect on people, he guesses, rolling his shoulders. 

He's not sure why he lied. But he does know that it was probably a good thing he did, because Michael would have called mother. And then Castiel would have had to deal with the consequences. Even though it was his first time attending a high school full of humans, and they were so overwhelming for a newer angel. His family wouldn't understand why he was acting the way he is. And he would most likely be punished for it right away if they knew. 

So yes he lied. And now as he looks down the dark hallway, he feels wide awake. Thoughts of yet another day of school has his power already stirring inside of him. He sure he would have nightmares if he went to sleep now. And he is also sure that he is not going to go to sleep tonight either. Not that angels really need sleep. But it does help his power, and ability for control. So he does sleep more than an average angel would. 

With a decision made he turns from the room, and walks up the dark stairs, after flipping the dining room light off. He's enveloped in pitch black, but soon can see again as his eyes begin to glow blue. Not nearly as bright as Lucifer's red eyes, but enough that it doesn't look human. He's still burning a little with power, but as usual pushes it back down in favor of walking into his room. 

He doesn't bother with the light as he steps in, closing his door behind him softly, and slipping off his shoes. He grabs a smaller blanket from the chest at the end of his bed and settles himself in front of his large window. Laying the blanket under him, and pulling his curtains back slowly. 

He doesn't realize until now, when he pulls back the heavy drapes, that he hasn't looked out his window yet. And is pleasantly surprised with what he sees. 

Most people wouldn't be able to see much of anything. But with his increased vision, he can see just how beautiful his view is. And secretly thanks whoever let him have this room. 

He has full view of the forest, almost from the side of the house, but mostly the backyard. A large tree is close enough to his window that if he wanted, he could get out. There are hundred of trees spreading out as far as he can see. It screams freedom. And peace. The moon shining over everything in such a way that it looks heavenly. 

The best part is that if he were to sneak out, he wouldn't be seen doing so. Because there are so many trees, and bushes that he has a clear path to the forest pretty much whenever he wants. 

Something about that washes him over with calm, and he lays his head against the glass. Relishing in the chilly window against his warm head. 

He watches the trees sway with the wind, and the stars above shine brighter than he has ever seen before. And he starts to let himself imagine if he were there, in the forest. All of his responsibilities washed away. He only allows a moment of it of course, Because he knows it's wrong to want something like that and be something like him. And he knows that he can never have it, he has strict orders here. He can never stray to far from his pack. 

He pushes his mind from that, for now, and closes his eyes against the moonlight. 

 

….

 

Castiel doesn't remember falling asleep. What he does remember though, was his dream. He has never really dreamed too intensely, for an angel to dream at all is practically un heard of. But so are black wings, and it just happens that Castiel is both. It might make him strange, but he has never really cared about the other angels opinions, or thoughts. It might be different for him to dream, but sometimes he does. Not all of the time, in most cases it's just nightmares filled with colors. His father says that's just him seeing his inner angel. But if that's true, why does he dream of fire? 

He would think it would be blue, or maybe even white. Then again, when he spoke to Lucifer about it he said his was black. Almost like smoke, trying to suffocate him. So maybe it doesn't have to do with the color of your power, or wings. Maybe it's his true self, underneath everything else. 

When Castiel does dream, it's weird. Nothing like a human's dream would be, because he has experienced those before back when he was new. More like a different world that he morphs to. Unable to move sometimes while pictures play behind his eyelids. 

He's not sure what brought on this dream of his. Whether it be the stressful move and day of school. Or something else he has no clue about. Usually his dreaming is triggered by something. But in this case he hasn’t got a clue as to what, or why.

This time while he slept, pictures, moving pictures might he remind you, flashed in front of him. At such a fast pace he couldn't quite see all of them. What he does know is that he was slightly disturbed. Not by the images themselves, but just a feeling that pushed him inside of his dream and became more intense the longer he was there. 

As always he was trapped, couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even wake. Almost like he wasn't there, but he was seeing everything any way. 

There was no noise. 

The lack of vibrations enough to make his ears ring. 

First thing he sees is fire. But that's normal for him, so he thought he was just having a usual dream. But then the image changed, flickered so fast he almost didn't see it. 

A boy. Small, with brown hair, and tears running down his face. Then houses, hundreds of them flying by with such speed he felt sick. The feeling of fear running down his spine. Then there was blood, puddles of it, surrounding his feet. Quickly replaced by a suffocating feeling. Large hands appearing near his face. There were a couple other images he couldn't see. But the very last image will be stuck in his mind forever. 

It was green. 

…..


	6. Chapter 6

He blinks against the light now streaming in through his window, looking out at his bright green yard in confusion. No where near the same color green that he thinks about now. And no where near as comforting as it was last night as he now realizes that he has to be to school. The longer his stay here, the more and more inviting the trees look beyond. And he is starting to think that he might just sneak away. For a little while. 

His phone chirps loudly from somewhere inside his room. Swaying his mind from thinking about the weirdness of his dream over any more, as it continues to chirp, and then die off sometime later into just vibrations. Still very loud for such a small device. 

He sighs tiredly, his hands already searching for the device in his pocket. Where he remembers leaving it yesterday. But when he doesn't find it there, he curses under his breath. Hoping that no one heard him as he then searches for it underneath the blanket that lays across the window sill. Moving his legs away to see if it had fell out of his pocket while he slept. Once again, though, nothing. 

What the heck? He thinks his eyes sharp as he scans his room over. His gaze locking on his phone immediately, with probably just a little too much intensity to begin with. The black brick of a undersized computer buzzes atop his beside table, chittering itself towards the edge. He huffs in complaint, having no recollection of putting it there, and pushes himself to stand quickly. 

The room tilts warningly, his power not in balance with his sleep mud mind. He thinks he might see the color green for a split second. And he blinks away the sudden dizziness with confusion. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. When he opens his eyes again he's facing the window. The yard golden with sunlight, and the grass no where near the right shade of green. The trees look alive as they sway back and forth. Gardeners already outside working, all of them moving at their own pace as they drag their feet around. 

He ponders no further as his phone chirps again from where it sits across the room. He walks over to it out of curiosity. He hadn't set an alarm last night, having fallen asleep way too soon, so it can't be that. And he never gave out his phone number, even though he was asked for it, repeaditaly. So he's not sure why his phone was alerting him, and he wasn't really all that excited to find out. Because only his family has his contact information, and it's never exciting when one of them texts him. 

He picks it up, pulling it off of the charger with more force than he probably needed. The screen lights up and he blinks down at it in confusion. There are two messages there. 

[Gabriel: Get your lazy feathery ass down here u are gonna be late 4 school.]

He doesn't bother responding, astounded by how lazy Gabriel can be at times.. Castiel shakes his head, ignoring the message as he pulls up the other one. 

[Michael: Use caution today, brothers.]

That's all it says. Nothing more as to why they should be careful today, nor why he texted them instead of holding one of his family meetings.

He Happens to glance up at his clock, from where he stand in front of it, his phone still in hand. And he almost curses for the second time this morning in shock, it's almost 6:40. He has to be ready and at school by seven, or suffer having more eyes on him than ever for being late. Or worse skipping the second a day of school completely just so he doesn’t have to face being late. Michael would chew him out for that one, especially so soon after his so called stunt yesterday. 

He stretches quickly, jumping when a knock sounds on his door. Loud against his pounding skull.

He eyes it grumpily, the knob turning. In no mood to deal with any of his brother's at such an early hour. The door swings open only seconds after, Anna peaking her head through the crack. She looks tired, her hair still in snarls, and a granola bar stuck between her teeth. She looks startled when she spots him, her eyes widening. Like she didn't expect him to be there. 

Soon enough though she's smiling around her food, chewing off a piece and swallowing. 

"Morning Castiel." She says, her voice just as sleepy as her expression. He smiles slightly in return, wondering why she is here. 

"Good morning, Anna." He greets back, using her nickname like she prefers. She seems to take that as an invitation, pushing his door wider and walking inside. She takes another bite of her granola bar, her eyes taking in his room with speed. 

She eyes his bed suspiciously, her brows furrowed. Then seems to let it go as she shrugs and jumps onto it. He watches her burrow into the blanket, closing her eyes against the fabric for a moment. Anna shoves the rest of her food into her mouth, then becomes still. 

She watches him with half lidded eyes. Her Hand clutched in the blanket, and her back against the headboard. He raises his brow at her, and she smiles tightly in return. 

"Are you ready?" She asks, scooting towards the edge of his bed. 

"Almost." He says, still staring at her. She looks away from him again, chewing on her lip. 

"What is it?" He asks, coming closer. 

Her eyes flick back up to him, widened slightly. 

"Um." She mutters, picking at the blanket. 

He huffs. 

"Anna?" he asks more firmly, taking a step closer to his sister. 

"Well…" she trails off, kicking her foot off of the bed. 

He tilts his head, waiting. 

"I. Well. I was wondering if you would give me a ride to school tomorrow." She says, rushing the words out all in one breath. 

He furrows his brows, that was it? He shakes his head, pointing to the door. 

"Yes, Anna." He says, not bothering to ask questions. He doesn't blame her for not wanting to ride with Gabriel again. He can barely stand his brother for more than ten minutes, let alone in a cramped car. 

She smiles at him, jumping off the bed with a whoop and running out of his room. He hears her run into who he assumes is a maid and apologize quickly, her footsteps fading down the hall shortly after. The sound of his brothers voices as they greet her good morning. 

He doesn't bother wasting any more time just standing around. In only a couple minutes he has on new clothes, dampened hair and brushed teeth. His button up no doubt slightly rumpled from his rush to get ready. And his hair probably more of a mess than he would like it to be. No matter though, because as he looks down at his phone again he realizes that he might be able to make it on time. 

That is if he could find his backpack. 

After a frustratingly long time looking everywhere he can think of. His room now messy where he threw things out of his way in his haste. Along with millions of mumbled swears under his breath later, he remembers that the maid had hung it up down stairs yesterday when she rushed him inside. On that stupid vintage red wooden dresser thing that they have in the hall by the kitchen. 

With a huff he rushes out of his room. Stumbling around a butler that walks opposite of him through the hall. The man apologizes quickly as Castiel brushes past him, his eyes downcast but wide with fear. He's sure the annoyance is just pouring off of him at this point. His brothers can probably sense him as he makes his way down the stairs.

Once at the bottom, he stops and takes note of the silent house. Of course, his brothers must have left already. Which is probably a good thing, since Castiel is once again in a foul mood. What's with him lately? Something as small as a backpack would have never have made him this angry before. So why was he so angry now? 

With no answer he snatches the pack off of the hook it swings on and races out the door. Not even bothering to nod in thanks to the person who holds it open for him. Once outside he digs his keys out and stops atop the porch, groaning. 

He parked his car all the way down there, at the edge of the property. Thinking that he was being smart, when in actuality he was not. It might just be the thing that sparks his fire just a little higher than before. And he starts to wonder if it's even safe for him to be around so many human's in his state. But he blows that thought away, as he starts speed walking towards his car, his feet crunching across the gravel and the sun beating down on his back.

If he weren't so rushed he would like to just stop and relish in the not so hot morning air. He does like the heat, but only to a certain point. Sometimes he wishes it would just be warm, not hot. That would make being outside so early into the school year so much easier for him. 

He doesn't waste time hopping into his car, and racing down the roads towards the school. 

 

~~~~~

 

Ten minutes later, and Castiel is practically running through the halls. His heart beating so fast that he thinks that it might explode. He's not only late for school, he is really fucking late. On the drive here he managed to stop at every red light, then just so happened to come across a elementary school with so many kids crossing the street that he was stuck there forever. Not only that but when he pulled into the lot of the high school he couldn’t find any parking spaces. At all. Because apparently there are only a limited amount of spaces and if you don’t get to school early you don't get a spot. Which is just fantastic. 

So long story short he is parked way out in BFE, and now he is racing through the halls trying to make it to his first hour before it's over. At this moment he almost wishes he had teleportation powers, or some way to rewind time. Unfortunately though, he has neither. Unlike those lucky angels that do have those kind of abilities. The most he can do is read minds, and feelings, along with the other normal angel powers. Which helps him in no way at all in this situation.

If he doesn't make it to class soon he's going to have to have a talk with Michael. And he's going to have to explain as to why he was so late for school. Exactly more the reason not to be late, since that's the main thing he was trying to avoid for the rest of his stay here. And the other reason because people talk in this school. A lot more than he has ever heard of or expected them to. And he's sure that new guy skipping class will make it into gossip material. Obviously.

It would be a lot easier if he could just move a little faster. Or maybe if his first hour wasn't all the way across the school on the top level. That would also be pretty helpful…

He turns another corner and skids around a student, the girl glaring his way as he passes by. He doesn't pay her any attention, his main goal to make It to first hour. 

His bag hits his leg repeaditaly with how hard he runs, his breath surprisingly calm. It would be coming fast (if he was human) with how much pushes himself. He's sure his hair is everywhere at this point as he approaches another corner. And he is almost positive that he looks just a little crazy right now. 

Almost there…

Castiel's not exactly sure what happens next. At first he's turning the corner, but then he's coming in contact with something hard. And before he knows it he is dropping his bag and all of it's contents all across the floor. Pencils, paper, books, and his phone all crashing to the floor at once. Everything playing out in slow motion, as he stumbles back from the contact. He's not sure about anything in that moment, his mind stunned into silence.

He does know though, that when he looks up to see who he collided with, his mood sours even further. If that was even possible. 

Dean Winchester. 

The rude boy from his first hour. Stands rigid with a scowl, his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes on fire. Castiel's sure his own expression mirrors him, but that is only because of the heat that's rolling off of the boy. It's effect only managing to rear up the angel inside of himself. Almost like wild fire. This boy light's it up with gasoline.

So much Anger, hatred really, pointed towards Castiel without him having a single clue as to why. He can't read any of the leather clad assholes thoughts at the moment to find out either. His thoughts completely blank. Which is unusual, but doesn't concern him considering that he has more important things to worry about t the moment. He doesn't care why the boy is here and not in class where he certainly should be, or why he is so angry once again, or even the fact that he sprouts a considerably large bruise on his jaw. 

All that Castiel is concerned about at this moment is getting his stuff and getting to class. 

They don't seem to have that in common though. 

He steps closer to Castiel with his scowl still in place. Only stopping when Castiel narrows his eyes in warning. "Watch where your going." He says, his voice no where near as angry riddled as his expression. Confusing really, his voice deep and firm, but no where near the same amount of fury that Castiel sees in his eyes. It almost breaches embarrassment, almost. 

He doesn't bother to reply, his angel so riled up that he doesn't think that he can without trying to kill the boy.

Again.

So he does the only thing he can do. He bends down, and gathers up all of his things that fell out of his bag in a rush. Dean watching him from above as he stuffs it all back into his bag. The sound of paper ripping as he does so. Then he stands quickly, his gaze just as deadly as before when he brushes past Dean. Knocking his shoulder a little more harshly than he really needed to. That's lucky according to Castiel, seeming as how he could have been blown into a million different places in less than two seconds. He wishes that he could at least scare the boy. 

But it's not worth his time.

When he reaches class, he stops to catch his breath. Today is not going to be a good day, he thinks as he straightens himself back up. Already he feels the overwhelming push of emotions through the door. He hasn't even entered and he regrets even coming to school in the first place. Michael's disappointment would have been better than this. Hell, anything would be better than this.

He sucks in one more deep breath, then pushes the door open. 

Immediately he's met by the stares of the students, like he suspected. And he's bombarded with thoughts that occupy them, his headache coming back to life with full force in less than a second. He manages to stay upright from the intensity of it, even as his head pounds and his vision swims. He's glad for at least that small mercy. 

The teacher raises a brow at him, from where she Is currently standing in front of the board. And he understands what she wants him to do right away. Quickly he moves down the aisles of chairs and takes the first seat he sees. All though it's not Dean's this time, it seems to be enough to calm him down. The other kids eyes finally leaving him.

He's not sure just how late he is, but time does seem to go extremely fast. And before he knows it first hour is coming to an end. The first thing he notices is that thoughts have left him alone again, and his head is somewhat quiet. Which is something he enjoys while it lasts. The second thing he notes is that Dean never came to class. And maybe if Castiel cared he would wonder why. When the bell rings, he gathers up his things. No clue as to what was being taught while he was here.

 

….

 

Lunch rolls around much slower than Castiel would have liked. And he taps his pen against his thigh as he watches the hand count down to his freedom. The girl that he escaped from the other day, sitting in front of him, her hair curly and her lips painted some shade of pink. He's not sure why she insists on turning around in her seat to speak to him, but he honestly doesn't care to find out. Because the longer the women talks to him the more antsy he gets. 

She's interested, he knows. He can feel it premating the air around him, so sickly sweet that he wishes he could hide from it. Her thoughts all containing of sexual acts with him, or around him. He tries to block it out, but it's hard when the girls imagination is so powerful. And when she just keeps talking. 

"I can't believe that you are brothers." 

It just keeps going…

"You guys don't even look alike." She giggles, her breath smelling like mint. 

He hums in response, silently praying for the clock to tick faster. She continues to giggle for an oddly long time, then flips her hair from her face, attempting to get his attention back on her. She waves her hand in his face, and he wants so badly to just growl at the girl to leave him alone. Which of course, he doesn't.

"Do you have lunch after this?" She asks, her eyes hopeful. 

Crap, he scrambles, what kind of lie can he come up with? The only reason she would be asking is if she had that lunch too. And if that's the case he will have to endure turning her down when she asks to sit with him. Which wouldn't be a complete disaster, maybe she would even leave him alone. But he would rather not tell her no. A lie is the better choice for him, even if he is terrible at it.

"Yes." he answers, her face lighting up so quick he scrambles to finish. 

"But I am going out to get something to eat." he says, cringing at just how bad that sounds. If she sees him in the cafeteria, he's screwed. Maybe he will have to grab Gabriel, and go out to lunch . He tries to add a little smile to reassure her, but he ends up just glaring at her even further. He quickly switches his gaze back to the clock, his heart pounding faster because it's almost time. 

"That's cool." She says, twirling her hair around her painted nail. "Me and my girls are going to go out too." 

Oh thank god. He thinks, not even attempting to acknowledge her in response. She doesn't seem to care though, because she continues to talk. 

"We are thinking about going to this new place in town. They just opened last week! Looks like they have the best food in town too, there are always so many people there." She laughs again, he's not sure why.

"We were also thinking about going to the party this weekend…" She drawls, the feelings of attraction stronger than ever. 

He looks over to her curiously, his brows furrowed in confusion. She smiles at him, leaning in closer over the back of her chair. 

"So if you wanna tag along-." thankfully she doesn't get to finish that sentence, the bell ringing like a bright light at the end of the tunnel. She immediately seems to lose her confidence and snaps her mouth shut, frowning over at the door like it personally offended her. He doesn't waste his time, snatching up his bag and offering her a shy smile. 

"See you later." He says as he walks away, his neck prickling with her annoyance and lust. 

He exits the room as quickly as he can, trying to shake off the feeling of her gaze on his back. He's never been so happy to just leave a room before. And he has no idea how he's going to avoid the girl tomorrow...He hopes he can find a way. Because if he has to come up with another lie he's going to get caught. 

With that thought in the back of his mind, he makes his way through the school. The lunchroom only one hallway down. Luckily he knows where his brothers sit when he walks in so there is no awkward wondering. He passes by the lines of people once again, and heads towards the tables. 

Just as he thought his brothers sit at the same table as yesterday. Lucifer leaning over the table with his head in his hands, and Gabriel shoving a spoonful of chocolate pudding into his mouth. The girl that sat next to him yesterday no where to be seen as Castiel takes his seat next to Gabriel. 

His brother smiles at him, brown teeth and all. Castiel gives him a strange look, rolling his eyes as Gabriel laughs. Lucifer never moving his head from his hands, his face completely covered. 

"You made it." Gabriel says through his mouth full, swallowing down the contents to smile over at Castiel. He nods in conformation, eying the other side of the table where he hears some whispering. He watches a couple of girls talk to each other discreetly their gazes locked back his direction. 

"Why'd you sleep in any how? Isn't little Cassie always prepared?" Gabriel laughs, nudging at his shoulder. 

"I didn't set an alarm." He answers, following the girls gazes down the table. 

"You rebel." 

He barely hears what his brother says as he locks gazes with very familiar eyes from across the table. Dean looks away quickly just as soon as Castiel catches him staring. And he begins to think that there is something off with the boy. Not because of the weird look he was just giving Castiel. But from the lack of emotions that he feels from Dean when he tries to search for them. He doesn't think any further into it as Gabriel starts to speak again.

"Meet anyone today?" His brother asks in a sarcastic sounding voice. Castiel sighs in return, flicking his stare over to Gabriel for a brief second in annoyance. He just laughs, shoving another spoonful of pudding into his mouth. 

After that his brothers are quiet, and he is content to just sit there in silence. 

Well, almost silence, considering the voices, and thoughts surrounding them. Other than that I is nice to just space out for a bit. 

Castiel catches Dean watching him twice more through out lunch. Every time the same as the last. He looks at him in such a puzzled way that Castiel isn't sure what to even call his expression. All he knows is that every time he catches Dean staring, the boy flicks his own eyes away in embarrassment. 

It wouldn't be so strange to him if he wasn't so used to the boy glaring at him, that by now it is weird to see him using any other facial expression. He wasn't even sure that Dean felt anything other than anger, considering what he has seen so far. He's not saying he's not relieved for the new feeling, but he is certainly intrigued by it. And maybe just a little confused. 

When lunch is over he leaves the room without a goodbye to his brothers. And he makes his way to his next class, hoping that the day is over soon.

….

 

Mr. creepy teacher ends up being just as creepy as he remembered. and the thoughts of people turn out to be just a little more annoying as the day wears on. Every class is like torture, but at least he doesn't run into anyone else that would like to talk with him. Sooner than he thinks school comes to an end, and he is so relieved to finally get to go home. As soon as the last bell rings he is practically running back to his car. 

Still just a tad bit angry that he had to park so far from the school. No matter though because he get's there fast, and doesn't waste any time hopping in and starting the engine. Ignoring all of the thoughts from the students around him he buckles his belt and decides that he should text Michael to ask him if he can take the long way home.

He feels ridiculous even having to ask for this kind of thing, but he's sure he would get in more trouble if he didn't. He wishes he weren't treated like a baby, but let's go of that thought in favor of picking up his bag to dig out his phone. 

When he open up the backpack he realizes just how hurriedly, and horribly he had shoved everything inside. His notebook is practically folded in half, the pages coming out. And his schedule now a ripped and crumbled page. He even managed to break a pencil, he notices as he pulls the items from his bag. 

Castiel's not sure how he didn't notice sooner, but figures it must have happened at school. Because no matter how much he looks through his bag, or how much he uses his power to look. 

He cannot find his phone anywhere.

…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh i'm so sorry i was gone for so long!! my life has been super busy lately and i didn't even have time to write...With comic con and gishwhes then i ran out of my meds...let's just say it's been very hectic and i hope you guys are still with me. tysm for all of your support!!

He stares into the bottom of his bag. All of it's contents scattered across his passenger seat. He looks into it as if his phone could be hiding in the clearly empty bottom somewhere. Pure puzzlement across his face as he does just that. Because first off he can't believe he lost his phone. Not that it would be a big deal if there weren't private things on the device. It's just a stupid piece of metal and plastic any how. He could buy another one if he was really so worried about the device itself. And second, where the hell did he lose his phone? 

He doesn't even remember taking it out today, not even to check the time, or his messages. But he certainly knows that he put it in his bag before leaving the house. So there is no hope for him to find it forgotten at his house, even if he wishes that he could. And he's almost positive it couldn't have been stolen, because he would have known. He's not completely clueless to his surroundings. And it could not have fallen out of his bag, there are no holes or-

Wait. 

It did fall out of his bag, didn't it? Earlier that morning when Dean ran into him, or more like when he ran into Dean.

He scrambles to shove his things back into his bag, his heart rate picking up quickly. If someone did happen to pick up his phone, then he might already be screwed. He drops his head to the steering wheel, pushing out a long breath. What is he supposed to tell Michael? His brother will kill him if he finds that Castiel lost his phone. Because no matter how much Castiel hopes that his brother doesn't know how important the thing is. He is lying to himself, because he is almost positive that Michael knows just how much crap is in that little device. 

He cranks up the A/C, and points the air vents towards him. His hand shaking slightly as he puts his car into gear. 

This whole thing will be a secret for a little longer. No one has to know about it. Or more preferably they never have to know about it at all in the first place. If he manages to find his phone before his family starts asking questions then he will just pretend like it never happened. 

 

….

 

His car rumbles beneath him, the gravel crunching under his tires when he pulls into his driveway. The place looks just the same as when he left. And he's not entirely sure why he thinks it might have changed while he was gone. It could be that his day has been hectic. And it wouldn’t exactly be a complete surprise if his home had changed too while he was gone. 

He watches his feet as they crunch over the even more familiar gravel. His sour mood now gone numb in the time he has spent freaking out over this situation. He shuts down his thoughts in favor of climbing his front steps, eyeing the gargoyles for a moment out of suspicion that they are still watching him. His head hurts again, and he almost wishes that he hadn't went to school today. 

He straightens out his shirt a little to at least look presentable. Once he feels like he's happy with that he pulls open the front door carefully. Trying to be as stealthy as possible so he can avoid his brothers for as long as possible. Which will probably turn out to be a lot more difficult than he thinks it to be. The door thankfully makes no noise as he swings it open. 

The cold air the first thing he feels when he steps into the house. Which would most likely be uncomfortable for most humans. The area almost like a refrigerator, only for the reason that most angels run hot. Especially when angry, or excited. It's not something that he can’t live with. He can still be comfortable even with the heat, but most times it is nice to just feel the cold. 

The women standing just inside the door looks startled by his appearance. Almost like she wasn't expecting him to show up at all. Her hands twitching where they are clasped in front of her, and her hazel eyes wide as she looks over at him discreetly. Most times seen as disrespectful to angels. Luckily not to him particularly, all though it does calm his instincts for some odd reason. He has never been a fan of never talking or making eye contact. Treating them like they are just robots used for their own purposes. 

So when he sees her eyes from beneath her lashes, he doesn't bother to mention anything about it, and continues into his house. 

Which happens to be suspiciously quiet. 

All except for the sound of music coming from up the stairs somewhere. So faint he wouldn't be able to hear it without his abilities. No idea who is playing the music, or what kind of music it is. He no longer continues to tune into it, starting up the stairs with heavy feet. 

It only get's slightly louder as he ascends up towards his room. His footsteps so light against the floor as he reaches the top and starts towards his room. His headache only just starting to calm down when he runs a hand through his hair. 

Castiel's curiosity is peaked when he hears a voice. Coming from the same room that’s playing the unidentified music. He can't make out what the voice says when he tries to focus on it. And he freezes where he stands with his hand on the doorknob to his room. His ears perked when he hears the same voice again. He wonders if it's one of his brothers talking. Either to each other, or on the phone. 

He can't identify the voice from where he stands. And being the curious guy he is, he lets his hand drop and begins to walk towards the noise. It doesn't get much louder due to the music, muffled behind the walls and sound. He tries to be quite just in case, but figures it doesn't really matter due to the music. 

He finally reaches the door that he hears the voice coming from, and he stops in his tracks. He doesn't know who's room he stands in front of. A little disappointed that he didn't explore the house before this so that he could know these things. No matter though as he hears the voice again, and thinks he knows who is belongs to. 

He thinks the door is the fourth on the right, across the hall from his own. And he stores that information away for later as he raises his hand and knocks three times. The volume of the music is immediately turned down, quiet enough that he can now hear sisters voice more clearly. 

The door clicks open, Anna's tear streaked face peaking through at him. She almost looks relieved when she looks up at him, rubbing her hand over her wet cheeks in an effort to dry them. His mouth twists into a frown down at his sister. Confusion riddling his bones as Anna opens the door open even wider. 

When he just stands there, she gestures for him to come in. Her hair flowing behind her as she turns away from him and goes back to sitting on her chair by the window. 

Before he can open his mouth she picks up her phone and continues to speak. 

"I'm back." She says, her voice small and groggy. 

He just now realizes that he still has his backpack with him, and he sets it down next to the bedroom door. His eyes wondering the cream colored room when he straightens back up.

It's just about the same size as his own room. Two windows instead of one, straight across the room, both on the same wall. A small white desk placed in the middle of them, the burgundy curtains framing the sides. A small chair where Anna sits, in front of the desk. Along with a wide mirror adorning the wall above, trimmed in gold and glitter. Christmas lights hanging from the mirror, and a shelf below that to hold lotions and perfumes. 

A small metal garbage can sits next to the desk, a umbrella leaning against it, and a piece of paper balled up right next to that on the floor. 

Anna's bed is a light brown color, trimmed the same as her mirror. Adorned with light green and white blankets, so many different kinds and sizes. Smaller in size than Castiel's, with more lights hanging from the frame. A cedar chest sits at the end of her bed, almost the same as his but lighter in color. Matching her bed frame, with pillows decorating it nicely. 

Her bed sits against the left wall, only one white nightstand next to the right side of her bed. Right next to the walk in closet, and a golden lamp that stands tall between the two. 

Her walls are mostly bare, a TV hanging against the opposite side of her bed. A couple of DVD cases sitting atop her white dresser. And an over flowing hamper, with a shelf that only has a couple books sitting on it. 

Anna had never like decorating all that much. Only because it was usually done for her, and she got sick of trying to make it the way she wanted all the time. So Castiel isn't all that surprised by the lack of decoration. He guesses that her room was arranged just like his was. Judging from the same kind of placements of furniture. 

He walks over to the heavy chest at the end of her bed and sits down. Watching as Anna talks into the phone, her eyes still puffy and red from crying. He starts to wonder what happened just as Anna says her goodbye's and hang up the phone. 

She turns around on her chair to face Castiel. And he raises a questioning brow at her. 

"What's going on Anna?" he asks, his voice rough from disuse. She sighs in return, propping her head up on her hand where she rests her arm across the back of her chair. 

"It's Michael." She answers after a few moments, her eyes angry as she speaks their brothers name. He continues to look at her, now in more surprise. 

"Michael?" He answers, the name foreign on his tongue. Never has he spoken his brothers name so much in one week. 

"Yes." she answers as if it is obvious, her eyes now glaring holes into the carpet. 

He shifts closer to the edge of the chest he is sitting on, closer to his sister. 

"What about Michael?" he prompts when he realizes that she isn't going to explain without some asking. 

Anna shakes her head quickly, pursing her lips when she looks back up to him. The color of her eyes brighter with how intense she feels at the moment. All though the most prominent emotion is anger he can also see just a tinge of sadness in her wide eyed stare. And that confuses him a little further. What could have happened with their eldest brother that would make Anna feel so strongly. 

Sure Anna has always been very emotional. Compared to the rest of them she had to have shown way more human qualities than any of them ever have. Ever since she was small, she has always been way more in tuned with her feelings and thoughts. Which both concerned their parents, and made them believe that she will be special when she get's her powers. 

Their not all too sure just how powerful Anna will be. But from what Castiel sees as the day get's closer and closer he believes that Anna might be just as strong as Michael. At least he hopes so, because the other possibility is so much worse. Because there is always the small chance that maybe her grace will fail her all together. Deeming her to have too many human qualities and just fade away into nothingness. Castiel wishes that fate on no one, but if it happens there is no way to stop it. 

Anna is still looking at him as he raises his eyes up again. And she almost looks like she mad at him, her eyes narrowed in such a way that she looks spiteful and annoyed. He tilts his head in question, his jaw clenching and unclenching. His sister opens her mouth a couple of times, but never says anything. And after another couple minutes looking at each other he thinks she's not going to say anything at all. 

Finally though just as he is about to ask her about Michael, she speaks. She sounds angry, the tinge of sadness almost all the way buried underneath. If Castiel didn't know her so well he doesn't think he would be able to detect the hidden emotion. Which he is kind of glad that he can in fact catch onto it in the first place. 

"Michael refuses to let me join the photography club with my friend." She says, practically spitting out the words. Castiel looks down, not at all surprised by his brother. He has never been supportive over anything that should include having fun. Obviously that’s not it, because Anna continues to speak. 

"I told him it's for the yearbook, and all I would need was a signature from him or mother to enter. And on top of that he won't let me have any of my friends over for a sleep over… I wanted to have my friend Allison over to say sorry for not being able to joint the club with her…" She pauses, shaking her head in anger. 

"He said that she could be too dangerous, and I don't need to be focusing on silly things like friends. I need to be doing my work and learning what the school has to teach me." She finishes, mocking Michael's voice. Castiel watches his sister as her glare turns into sadness all in the blink of an eye. And he looks at her in confusion. 

"Is there anything else that's bothering you?" He asks, his voice as soft as he can make it. Her eyes brim with unshed tears as she lowers them to the ground. 

"No." she mumbles, trailing off. 

"I just wish that they more concerned about us fitting in with the other people." She says almost immediately after. Her stare now on him as she waits for an answer. Or more likely an agreement. Seeming as how Castiel does in some way feel the same. Sure he understands that it is risky, and possibly even stupid to get in too deep with the humans. But he also know that it would be educational, fun, and possibly even help them understand their kind a little more. The threat is just too large, and the human's are going to have to believe that they are just like them without those kind of activities.

"You wish who where more concerned?" He asks. Anna raises a brow at him, as if he should know this already. He thinks he does know, but he want's to hear it from someone else. Until now he thought that he was the only one that thought these kind of things. And now that Anna feels the same, he's not entirely sure it's only just the two of them that feel this way. 

"Michael, and mother…Possibly even father if we ever saw him more than once a year." She answers, her tone back to anger. 

He let's that sink in for a moment, nodding his head in answer for now as he tries to find words to comfort his sister. Castiel doesn't think that his family will ever understand these things though. They are taught to cold monsters when it comes to it. And he understands why, the danger so high for lone angels that hundreds get killed every year. But he doesn’t know how to explain to Anna that there is nothing they can do about it. Sure it sucks, and it feels like they will always be the odd one out. But that is something that you get used to, it becomes less of a problem the more you let it happen.

Not like Anna would really understand that though. She's so concerned and set on being like one of the humans that he thinks that whatever he says will just anger he further. 

So in the end, all he says is. "Get some sleep."

His legs already moving him to her bedroom door as he stands up from the cedar chest. Where he grabs his back pack, and rests his hand on the doorknob carefully. Once again reminded of his little problem that he has to solve tomorrow with his bag now hanging on his shoulder. Almost feeling lighter without his phone inside of it. He knows it's not, but he feels that way and it brings back the stress from earlier. 

"Goodnight Castiel." she says, her voice soft and sad. 

He opens up the door, a cold breeze coming through the long hall before him. And he almost wishes that he could have said something that would comfort his sister more, as he steps out into the hall. Before he can close the door he hears Anna's last words. His ears picking up on it quickly.

"Thanks Castiel, for listening to me." She says, her voice almost a whisper, but loud enough that only he can hear it. Her words raise a small smile to his lips, and he closes the door gently behind him feeling a little better than before.

Even though he hadn't said anything, he's glad that Anna feels comfortable enough to tell him these kind of things. He's sure he hasn't done anything to deserve her honesty and kindness. He's grateful for it none the less, and he hopes she still feels that she can tell him anything after her transformation.

All though he wishes that he could do more about it. He can sympathize with the feeling of never really fitting in, he's no stranger to being the odd one out. And he's sure Anna feels exactly the same. Which makes him feel a little sad for his sister, he wouldn't wish that kind of stress on anyone else. 

He almost wishes that Michael would be a little more lenient towards her. She is only a child after all. And she deserves to feel like she fits in, and that she can act as one of the humans even if she is not. But all the same he understands his concern all the same. It is dangerous out there. 

There are other things lurking in this world. 

Not only humans roam this place. And if one isn't careful It could turn deadly, not only for them but for their surrounding species as well. 

Castiel wonders across the hall, pushing himself into his now clean room. Where he had left a mess that morning. Which he assumes he has the maids to thank for. He closes the door behind him. The air from his vents louder than he remembered as he walks over to his bed. He drops his back pack to the ground, and lays back across his cold blankets. 

His body quickly sinking into the soft mattress. 

He wonders just how long he's going to wait until going into the forest. His eyes wondering to his still open curtains, only the tops of the swaying golden kissed trees visible. It seems like every time he thinks about going something else terrible happens. And now with his phone missing, and his secrets vulnerable he feels as if he couldn't go to relieve stress any how. The complications would just follow him there, and he's not sure he wants to wonder off without the goal of thinking about nothing. 

Which brings him to wonder just how he thinks he's going to get his phone back. Surely Dean would just hand it over without any questions…That is unless he already looked through it's contents.

He moves his eyes to the ceiling, tracing the gold trim along the sides. 

That doesn't explain why Dean never gave his phone back. If he had it since this morning before the majority of their classes started. And he has seen Dean at least twice since then throughout the day. Then why didn't he return the device back to him? It seems like the right thing to do. 

His body heats with power at the next thought. 

That is unless Dean had already seen the contents of the device. Which would also explain why he was looking at him so strangely during lunch. That means Dean Winchester knows something he is not supposed to. . And he's not entirely sure what he's going to do about it. But before he can control it he's moving from his bed, his eyes most likely glowing with both fear and anger. His movement with purpose as he opens his door and walks down the halls. 

He's not sure how he knows where he's going. But When he opens the door two down from his, he's surprised to see Lucifer lying on his couch. His brothers eyes closed, one headphone in his ear, the cord coming from a small black device. He taps his fingers on his chest rhythmically, no doubt already aware of Castiel's presence. 

He closes the door behind him with a soft click. The glowing red of his brother's eye showing as he opens only one to look over to Castiel questioningly. He takes a step further into his brothers room, his feet quiet against the blood red rug. Now that he's here he feels silly for even thinking this was a good idea. Not like he can turn back now any way's. Not with Lucifer looking at him like that. 

His brother closes his eye again, throwing his other arm under his head to prop him up a little bit.

"What is it Castiel?" 

His voice startles Castiel, and stands stock still as he tries to come up with an answer. Was this really a good idea? He wonders. 

"May I borrow your phone?" He asks, before he loses his nerve to go through with this. 

Lucifer's eyes come open again, his gaze intense on Castiel. The red practically bleeding from his eyes. He think's that his might be glowing too, what with the emotions running through him right now. But he ignores that for now in favor of waiting for Lucifer's answer. 

"Now why would you need my phone, little brother?" He asks, his voice teasing slightly. 

Castiel swallows, his gaze wondering away from Lucifer for a moment. 

"I lost mine." he says. Not a complete lie, but not the truth either. 

This seems to spike his brothers interest. His brows raising in question as he shifts his body for a better angle to see Castiel. 

"You? Losing your phone?" he huffs out a humorless laugh, his smile genuine none the less. "I never would have guessed." He finishes, closing his eyes again.

"It should be in my bag somewhere." Lucifer says, resting his hand back on his stomach. 

Castiel looks over to the wrinkled covers, his brothers black and ripped bag sitting in the midst of pillows and blankets. "Thank you." he mumbles, as he makes his way across the dark colored room. He grabs the bag and pulls it towards the edge. The zipper loud in the quiet room. 

He digs through loose papers, and a couple pencils, his fingers brushing up against something hard. He grabs a hold of it and pulls it free from the bag. Except for when he pulls it out it's not Lucifer's phone. He considers putting it back, but his curiosity get's the best of him, and he can't resist. He opens up the folded card board, it's full size about the same as a piece of paper. There is writing on it, a time and an address. Not enough to make any sense to him. He flips it over to see if there is any more information about it. But there is nothing.

"A party." 

Lucifer's voice booms from beside him, his brother looking over his shoulder. He manages to keep himself from jumping away in surprise. His power racketing up ten notches, ready for a fight. He looks over to Lucifer's unamused face. 

"Oh." is all he answers back with, folding the piece of cardboard up and stuffing it back into the bag. 

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about it yet." he says, his footsteps fading away. Back to the couch Castiel assumes, as he hears it squeak a second later with Lucifer's weight. 

He shakes his head. "No I have not." he mumbles, a little embarrassed. All though Castiel has never, and probably would never go to something like that. 

"Hmm." His brother hums in return, his gaze burning into Castiel's back. He reaches back into the bag, his hand brushing with what he assumes is Lucifer's phone. He confirms that as he pulls the thing out, and pushes the bag away from the edge of the bed so it doesn't fall. Lucifer's eyes still on him as he turns the screen on. 

"Make sure to bring that back, Castiel." 

He nods in return, still staring at the screen as he walks towards the bedroom door and exits his brothers room. 

As he walks to his room, he starts to question his decision. What makes him think that this was a good idea in the first place. He's not even sure if Dean will answer him. He knows that he wouldn't if he were in Dean's place. But maybe he can convince him to meet, maybe even to give his phone back or something. 

And, he thinks, he should try to call his phone just in case he was wrong all along and somehow he left it at home. He doubts it, because he is almost positive he saw it fall from his bag. But it can't hurt to try. 

He dials in his number slowly, his feet dragging across the floor when he enters his room. He makes sure to close the door just in case Dean does in fact answer. And he opts to sit by the window while he tries. 

The sun is almost gone behind the trees when he looks outside, and he hopes that Dean isn't sleeping already. He tucks his legs up by window, getting comfortable on top of the wooden surface. And stares down at the number he entered, his index finger hovering above the call button. 

He presses send before he can chicken out. The line ringing through the speaker of the phone where he holds it in his lap. By the third ring he finally puts it up against his ear, the fourth ring louder in his ear as he waits. 

It feels like forever waiting, his power becoming restless the longer the phone is not answered. There is one more ring and then the line goes silent. The recorded voice saying what it's programed to. 

He huffs in frustration, pulling the phone from his ear only to press call again. 

When no answer comes the second time, he becomes frustrated. He should have expected this, but he feels like he can't stop now. 

He presses call again. 

By the third ring it cuts off, the call no doubt silenced as he hears nothing coming through the speaker. He growls low in his throat. The only way the call would do that is if his phone died, or someone silenced it. He leans more towards the second option. Because when he presses call again the phone rings twice then cuts off. 

Frustrated, Castiel turns the screen off and stands quickly. 

Fine. If Dean will ignore his calls, then he will just have to get his phone back some other way. It doesn't matter how difficult the task proves to be either. Castiel can play dirty too. He contemplates trying to text his phone, to see if he get's a different result. But decides against it. Just for the sake of having no evidence left with this little mess up. He' s sure Lucifer is smart enough to find something as small as deleted text's. 

That is if he's suspicious of Castiel's uses of his phone or not. He doesn't put it beneath him to not suspect something is up. 

He wasn't all that stealthy after all. He's sure he has been acting weird all day. 

With one more glance at the screen of the device. It turns up blank, no missed notifications. Not like it's going to have a missed call or message any way, Dean seems pretty intent on keeping the thing to himself for now. Which is fine with him for the moment. As long as he doesn't look too far into things. 

With a click of the button the screen is black again, his headache slowly crawling back into his skull. Castiel decides it's time probably a good thing that Dean didn't answer, as he heads back to his brother's room to return it. He's sure he would have been less than pleasant with the boy, and possibly even sway him into more hatred. Not that Castiel really cares who likes him. But he is getting real tired of the anger that rolls into the air when the boy is near. 

So it's best Castiel waits until he can speak to him face to face at school tomorrow. Maybe even strike a little fear into him just in case he did read something he wasn’t meant to. 

He surprised to see Lucifer's door cracked open as he approaches. A shadow playing on the wall visible through the crack. And he slows to get a better listen to see if there is a reason why. 

Not like Lucifer wouldn’t leave it open, but he is very secretive at times. He almost never leaves his door open. Sure he's out going and very spoken, but he also likes his alone time to be completely silent. And Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if he didn't see Lucifer for a while, what with all the weird stuff that has been happening.. His brother seems to be off, more so than usual. He's just not sure how he seems to be different. 

He thinks no further as the door is pulled open. Lucifer's impassive face poking through, his eyes locked on Castiel with one eyebrow cocked. He stands frozen, convinced he's been caught spying on Lucifer. With this mind he keeps his own expression neutral, even with the burning in his neck. 

His brother shakes his head, outstretching his hand towards Castiel. Dumbly, he looks at his brothers hand, the phone in his own palm beside him. One more second of staring has Lucifer huffing. Whether it be amusedly or not he doesn't know. His eyes flicking back up to meet his brothers. 

"Phone, Cassie." he says. His voice startling him out of his stupor. 

He shakes his head, giving his brother a glare as he places the device in his palm. 

"My name is Castiel." He returns, his eyes narrowing as Lucifer chuckles. His brother looks at him with a spark of humor in his red tinted eyes. 

"Sure." He says. His chuckle audible through the door as he closes it behind him. Castiel glares at the wood like he can start it on fire. Not really angry with his brother, but with this whole shitty day. He's extremely happy it is over, and he can't wait to clean up this mess before anything bad happens. 

"Oooh! What's up grumpy? I heard your taking Anael to school tomorrow, to try and bore her to death." Gabriel says. His golden eyes startling in the dark as he comes towards him from down the hall. Castiel swivels to face his brother, rolling his eyes in the dim lighten hall. 

"She asked me to give her a ride, yes." he answers with no sarcastic tones in his voice. Sliding to the right as Gabriel brushes past him with a bowl of cereal in his hands. 

"It was a joke. And your eyes look creepy when they glow in the dark, please don't roll them at me." His brother says as he get's farther down the hall. "It's not very nice!" He yells a second later, a door closing right after. 

He sighs loudly, only a small smirk on his lips as he starts back to his own room. He's not even sure how he puts up with his family sometimes. They might be strange now, but when mom and dad return they will not be the same. And he guesses that he should enjoy them like this while it lasts. He's just never understood how they are always so happy. Excluding Michael and Uriel of course…

He sets his alarm as soon as he's settled in his bed. No way ready to be late again after what happened this morning. And in no way is he not going to be prepared to find his cell phone tomorrow either. So with his alarm ready to go, he rolls over onto his side. Wrapping a drooping wing over himself, the feathers soft against his bare shoulder. His eyes drooping as he watches the stars outside his window. The hum of the wind and the vents against his ears. Along with the trees rustling in the dark moonlight, swaying back and forth, scraping the skies with their tallest branches. 

He remembers only one thing when he falls asleep. The color green. 

…

Anna smiles at him, from where she bounces on her toes closest to the door the next morning. And he attempts a smile back. Which he must fail at because she makes a strange face at him. Before looking back over to Gabriel to her right as he says something to her that makes her laugh.

He doesn't bother with saying hello to his brothers. And instead walks down the hall just as they open the door and begin to leave the house. Anna staying behind to wait for him. He grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, grabbing his keys from the side pocket.

His sister smiles at him again as he comes back over to her. Swinging her own bag around her feet in excitement. He doesn't bother to smile back and walks closer to her. Checking once again that he has everything he needs. She gestures to the open door, for him to go first, and closes it once they both step outside. 

She seems confused as she steps out onto the porch, stopping dead in her tracks and looking around the driveway. She seems to figure it out though, because soon enough she is walking again. 

"Why did you park so far?" She asks, kicking the rocks beneath her feet as they begin to walk down the long driveway, trees shading their path. He huffs from behind her, not bothering to answer her question. She doesn't seem to mind though as she finally reaches his car, and throws the door open.

She throws in her bag first, and then climbs in, her eyes wide as she takes in the interior. Castiel get's in as well, starting the car quickly. She immediately rolls down her window, and turns on the stereo. Some sound Castiel has never heard before coming through the speakers. 

She laughs at him as he makes a face at the music. And he throws a glare over his shoulder at her, only succeeding in making her laugh more. He never cracks a smile, but he lights up with joy at just how much Anna is enjoying even the simplest thing. 

Her laughs fade and he puts his car into drive, shaking his head as she begins to nod her head along with the beat. 

Ten minutes later he pulls up to a brown brick building, much like the high school only much smaller. Littered with kids that all look about Anna's age, some of them with their parents, and some them all alone or with friends. He get's a lot of the same feelings from them. Which is different, but refreshing. They all seem excited to be here. A few less excited than the others. But not many of them act like the teens at his school. 

Now this is how he imagined the world to be. Full of joy, and smiles. Not like his school, where all of the kids are full of hate or dread. Don't get him wrong some of them are excited, but nothing like Anna's school. 

She smiles over to him as he stops off the side of the road, next to the entrance. And this time he returns it. 

"Bye Castiel!" She says, grabbing her back pack again and jumping out of his car. Some children stop and glance at her, and some parents think about how much of a spoiled brat she must be, or how cute she is. But none stop, or talk to her, and Castiel is kind of grateful for that. 

Some kids looks at him through the still open window, but he completely ignores them. As he watches his little sister approach the front doors. He waits for her to completely disappear inside before throwing his car back into drive. 

But just before he leaves he spots something that throws his stomach in a circle. And he stops dead, slamming his foot down on the brake to stop from moving. 

Standing there, next to the school, Is the boy from his dream. Castiel almost thinks that he imagines It, but when he blinks the boy is still there and he swallows in shock. 

This has never happened before. He has never seen anything from one of his dreams in real life before. And he begins to wonder if it was a dream or something to do with the human world. 

He shakes himself once more, just to make sure that it's still real. And sure enough when he opens his eyes, the boy still stands there, completely real.

His brown hair is just the same as he remembers, reaching just the bottoms of his ears with a slight curve to it, brushing his chin. The boy shoulders his overly stuffed backpack, its material ripping and duck taped, his clothes in much the same state as he speaks to someone Castiel can't see. He is small, but looks to be about Anna's age. Tall and lanky like he hasn't grown into his height yet. He looks healthy though, his cheeks bright red, and his eyes bright. 

Castiel continues to stare even as the school starts to clear out. Shocked that he is really seeing this. He doesn't even have time to be surprised once again as the other person the boy was talking to comes into view. Kneeling down in front of the worried looking boy. With his hands on the boys shoes, tying the laces. Is the one and only Dean Winchester.  
…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry im late...thank you for your patience. and i hope you enjoy.

He snaps out of his daze just as quickly as he had fallen into it. Anger seeping from the man in the mini van behind him. The horn of his vehicle loud against his sensitive ears is what tears him away. His eyes snapping to his rearview mirror. To a older balding guy sitting behind the wheel. His face set on annoyance as he honks his horn once more. Then snapping right back to where Dean and his younger sibling used to stand. The boy no where to be seen, the crowd of kids too large for Castiel to pick him out. 

But Dean, however, is easier to spot. His leather clad back retreating between two large trees that reside off to the side of the school. His form disappearing all together moments later. Before he even has any time to process what just happened. The man behind him is honking his horn again. Even more agitated than before. If that's possible. 

He casts one last glance to where the boy and his classmate just stood. Some kind of feeling washing over him. Almost identical to the one in his dream. Somewhere between fear and…pity? He's not sure. All he does know is that he dreamt about Dean's little brother. And that should either scare him, or not worry him at all. 

He just hopes that it wasn't some kind of vision. 

….

Castiel listens to his footsteps echo down the corridors. The floor shining with cleaner, but empty of people. He is in no hurry to get to class. His mind still reeling with the fact that he dreamt about Dean's little brother. Too busy to freak out about his terrible attendance. This will be the second day in a row that he has been late. On the first week of school no less. And he's sure if he continues on like this that it will be brought to Michael's attention soon. Which again, is something he wants to avoid. 

His angel prickles to attention when he reaches the top floor. Like fire up his neck and lightening down his spine. The feeling is to bring him to alertness, but even his human like side can feel it. The intensity of the wrongness so strong he's sure that even a human could feel it against the back of their neck. He knows the feeling all too well. Unfortunately.

He's being watched. Not sure from where, or who. But when he looks around the empty halls he sees nothing. No signs of anyone even being near him. If he weren't aware of the danger Michael supposedly says there is. he might of reached out with his power to feel around a little bit. But not wanting to take that risk he plays it off like he hadn't noticed anything. Continuing on to his class like he never even noticed the feeling clawing at him. Just in case of a larger threat at hand. 

The feeling dims the closer he get's to class, but the underlying offness never leaves. Even as he stops in front of the room, he feels as though someone is still watching him. but gives it no more thought as he twists the knob and pushes through the door. Once inside it disappears completely, and he immediately forgets about it when he looks around his classroom. 

As expected all eyes turn to him, once again. And he lowers his in favor of walking over to his seat. The woman teaching the class saying nothing. Her disappointment lapping at his back threateningly as he walks. Which is easily ignored as his eyes travel to a particular seat not too far from his. That now sits empty, just as It did yesterday. Missing a particular person that is futile to his little problem. 

He narrows his eyes on Dean's desk. Taking his own seat slowly, his bag set next to his feet on the low stained carpet. 

It has to be some kind of an coincidence that Dean would be absent for the second day in a row. Either that or he really is avoiding Castiel. And that only makes him look more suspicious. If Castiel had no proof of him ever having his phone. And if the boy is innocent, this only makes him look guilty. The sooner he can find Dean, the better. 

"Open your textbooks to page fifty." the woman teaching the class says. Her glasses perched low on her nose as she flips through a rather large book. The rest of the class doing just the same. 

He guesses he has no other choice but to get through today. Dean will have to be dealt with later. 

The bell pulls him from his drowsy mind exactly forty five minutes later. Students around him gathering there things quickly. The whirl of their thoughts overwhelming as he packs his books back into his bag and throws it over his shoulder. They push their way out before him. And unfortunately before he can leave, the woman stops him at the front of the class with her loud voice. 

"May I speak with you for a moment, Castiel." She says. Sounding way too familiar with the way she speaks to him. Almost identical to the way Michael would call for him. 

He turns around slowly, pinning the teacher at her desk with his unamused stare. She doesn't seem to notice his annoyance as she continues looking through some papers scattered across the mahogany desk. Her glasses perched rather low on the bridge of her nose. 

"I know that you are new here." She starts, without any go ahead from his side. "But, that is no excuse to be tardy and daydreaming in my class." She continues. 

He opens his mouth to protest, only to be cut off. He snaps his mouth closed, and bites his tongue. He had been late, and maybe a little far away. But he has been doing his work, and that's all that should really matter at the moment. 

"Now I know that you are a great student. That you have the potential to do great. So I figured just a small warning would do before anything get's worse." she drones on. His hand twitching over the strap of his bag. If she continues on he's going to be late for his next class. 

"I expect you will do the right thing about this." She says. He is not completely sure if it was a question or not. But decides to nod his understanding anyway. 

That seems to be what she wanted.   
"Alright, get to class before you are tardy." She manages to finish, her eyes dull beneath her glasses when she glances up at him. 

Castiel says nothing more as he rushes out the door. The halls once again emptying out as he walks through them. His fingers tight around his bag as peoples thoughts come at him. 

 

…

 

The woman from third hour doesn't bother him. And he finds himself grateful for her new friend that sits beside her. She never even speaks to him. Her mind locked on some other topic he doesn't bother to care for. His mind only on the possibility that Dean might be at lunch. And if he is Castiel needs to find him and talk to him. 

He tries to think of all the possible ways to approach Dean. With only having talked to the boy once he has no idea how to go about this. Not without bringing attention to himself. And judging how well their conversation went last time he doubts this is going to be an easy task. 

Castiel is distracted for the majority of the hour, the teacher droning on from where she sits on her desk. Not bothering to stop the chatter of other students in her class. And when the bell finally rings he feels relieved that he doesn't have to hear one more word. 

That's when he hears it, Dean's name. It shouldn't have struck him frozen like it did. But he freezes where he stands next to his desk. The two girls sitting in front of him giggling in their conversation. 

Castiel leans in a little, tuning into their conversation. 

"I heard he broke up with her." the first girl says, causing the second to giggle. Broke up with who? Dean was dating someone? Not that he cares…

"Do you think he will be at the party this weekend?" She asks her friend hopefully. Party? Castiel tries to remember where he learned about the party. Remembering that he saw a flier for it in Lucifer's bag. He shifts a little, biting at his lip. The party is tomorrow…Maybe he will find Dean there if he can't today.

"He should be…you know he's always going to the parties-" the other girl starts to say, Castiel leaving before he can hear the rest of what she has to say.

Party?

So Dean will be somewhere other than school. Which means that Castiel might be able to catch him, finally find out what had happened to his phone. That is, if Dean took it. 

Castiel frowns to himself as he walks, clutching his back pack tighter to himself. And ignoring the constant stares and thoughts thrown his way. Too caught up in his thoughts, that he doesn’t realize he's outside until he feels the chilly breeze rush over his arms. 

He stops in his tracks, his eyes flicking over to his brother and narrowing in on him. He remembers that he saw a flier to the party in Lucifer's bag. Which means if he can get the flier, or at least convince Lucifer to tell him where the party is. Then he can find Dean, and possibly even get his phone back. 

Castiel puts on a friendly face as he approaches Lucifer, clutching his bag even tighter before. A flash of red crossing through Lucifer's eyes as he looks over at Castiel. He smiles a bit from where he leans against the motorcycle. A brow raising in question and more thoughts coming Castiel's way as Lucifer's friends look in his direction as well. 

"Cassie!" Lucifer greets, his smile widening a bit as Castiel's lips turn down into a frown. "It's Castiel." He corrects, his eyes flicking to the two other men beside his brother as they chuckle. Before they lock back over on Lucifer, a glimmer of bright blue flashing through his eyes. 

"And what might have earned me the pleasure of your company today, little brother?" Lucifer asks, his voice more cheerful than usual. But his eyes saying something different as he stares down at Castiel.

"I Just need to ask you a question." Castiel answers with a soft sigh, locking eyes with his brother. And frowning as Lucifer rolls his eyes and looks away briefly. His red tinted eyes wandering around the mostly empty parking lot. Before finding their way back over to Castiel slowly. 

"Which is?" he asks impatiently, causing Castiel to jump out of his thoughts and clear his throat. Lucifer now raising a brow in question and stepping closer to Castiel. 

"Well…" He trails off, sighing.

"Can I see that flier that was in your bag yesterday?" He asks a little too quickly, staring at his brother hopefully. 

Lucifer smiles again down at Castiel, folding his arms over his chest. "Why?" He asks, his power low, but threatening as it radiates from his brother.

Castiel sputters. Shrugging his shoulder's and refusing to let his eyes drop from his brothers, despite wanting to. "I need to see when and where that party is." He answers, keeping his voice confident and his eyes locked on the red ones in front of him. 

"Don't you have your own flier, Castiel?" He asks, his brow still cocked, and his lips still raised into a smirk. 

Castiel furrows his brows, and frowns over at the angel. "Well, no. I don't. But I only need to see the time and address." he answers quickly in confusion. Still ignoring the stares from Lucifer's friends, as he watches Lucifer sigh and lean back against his bike once more. 

"So you don’t have a flier.." He starts, Castiel shaking his head in conformation.

"Which also means that you weren't invited.." he adds, smiling at Castiel as he now frowns even more and opens his mouth to speak.

"It would be wrong for me to share information to an event that you weren't invited to, Cassie." Lucifer explains with a shrug. His smile widening as Castiel scoffs and then shakes his head. Contemplating arguing with his brother, but soon deciding against it. Knowing that he will only deny and continue to smirk like an ass.

Castiel huffs once more in annoyance as he turns away from Lucifer and his friends. Figuring that if Lucifer wont tell him, then he can find out some other way. It's not like he can't read minds, or find someone else to tell him the information. 

 

…..

 

.  
.

.  
.  
.  
Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know it's short. But i have been gone for so long, i figured i better post to show i'm not dead.

Castiel throws aside a shirt as he digs through his closet for something suitable to wear. Trying to remember what he had seen the other kids were wearing. And frowning even more as he pulls out some button up shirts, sweaters, and jackets. Throwing them all out onto his floor into a big pile with an exasperated huff. Nothing he pulls out seems to fit for something as casual as a party, especially a party for teenagers. 

"Did you let an old woman pick out your clothes Cassie?" Gabriel snarks from where he sits on the bed behind him. His cheek stuffed with a lollipop and his lips turned up into a smirk as he picks one of the many sweaters from the pile. Waving it at me as he wiggles his brows teasingly. 

"You're supposed to be helping me pick something out Gabriel. Not making fun of my wardrobe." Castiel says as he comes back out of the closet with a black button up and some matching black slacks. Walking over to the mirror and looking himself over with a frown tugging at his lips. 

"How's this?" he asks as he turns back to his brother with a raised brow. Gabriel only flicking his eyes over him once very quickly. He shrugs, switching the lollipop to his other cheek. 

"I'm starting to think you aren't all that good at this." Gabriel laughs, getting up and tossing the stick to the sucker into the trash with another smirk. Castiel sighs, giving his brother a slight glare as he turns back to look into the mirror again. 

"Stay here. I'll be back." Gabriel says as he disappears from the room quickly. Making Castiel sigh as he looks over himself once more. Not pleased with what he sees either, but at least it was better than the last five he had tried on. He walks back over to the bed and sits down, pulling the flier he had taken from Lucifer earlier that day out of his bag. Wondering if Dean would even be there tonight like those two girls had said.

"Here." Gabriel smiles, tossing a dark blue pair of jeans and a black t shirt over to him. Castiel jumping and catching them both as he stands up and looks them over. "These are Michael's. I'm not going to wear these." Castiel huffs, tossing them back and shaking his head at his brother. Watching Gabriel only roll his eyes as he throws them onto his bed instead. 

"You are going to wear them if you want into that party." He sasses, rolling his eyes back at me and pointing to the clothes again. "Put them on before you are late. Michael won't even notice they are gone." Gabriel winks, throwing him keys and a jacket as he turns to leave my room. 

"Assbutt." Castiel grumbles, looking down to the outfit his brother had picked. Picking them quickly and slipping on the shirt and jeans easily. The clothes fitting almost as good as his own would, considering Michael was almost the same size as he. Castiel walks back over to look into the mirror one more time. 

He had to admit that he didn't look all that bad, aside from the shirt hugging his torso a little tighter than he liked…he looked like any other teenage kid that was going to make questionable choices. 

Castiel takes a deep breath in, smooth's out his shirt, and turns back to grab the jacket and keys from his bed. Wanting to leave before Michael is done with his call to mother.

 

…..

 

Castiel somehow manages to sneak out of the house without anyone but Gabriel noticing him. Which makes him think that Gabriel was covering for him in some way so he could get out. And receiving a knowing smirk and a thumbs up from his brother through the large front windows as Castiel drives off. Putting the address he had on the flier into his GPS. And frowning slightly as he pulls up to a smaller brick house exactly ten minutes later. Watching the teens outside of the house talk and smile at each other happily. The same music Anna had on the radio a couple days before blasting from inside of the house when he parks and steps out of the car. 

A few eyes on him as he walks up to the house, pushing past a few people carefully to get inside. And jumping back as a red cup is shoved toward his chest by a smiling teen. Castiel frowning back at him and pushing his way in past the boy and dancing bodies. Sniffing the liquid inside of the cup he holds with a frown. Making a face at the tangy scent inside as he sets it down on a close table. Looking around the room and through all of the people to see if he can spot anyone familiar. Slightly overwhelmed by what he feels and hears from all of the people crammed into such a small house. 

Castiel pushes his way through a few other dancing bodies as he makes his way back to the kitchen. Scanning over the many teens in the kitchen and through out the back yard. Cups, drinks, and food of all kinds spread through out the kitchen. A pool lit up and full of laughing people through the sliding back door, more cups scattered throughout the yard along with trash and more people. Castiel's eyes catch almost immediately on some dirty blonde hair and green eyes when he turns back around. Power crawling up his spine as he moves forward quickly to try and grab Dean. A girl pushing in front of him with a smile on her lips, and another kid bumping into him as he hurries into the kitchen yelling some kind of profanity. 

Castiel growls softly as he pushes past them both quickly. His eyes flicking around once more as he tries to pinpoint where Dean had gone. Now switching to finding his thoughts instead. But regretting that when all he gets are hundreds of other one's from around him. Castiel grunts softly and shakes his head a bit as if that will get the thoughts out. 

Pushing forward through more of the teens in hopes of running into Dean. And catching a glimpse of blonde hair down the hall off to the side of the kitchen. Castiel turning and walking that way briskly, his eyes flashing blue in the darker hallway. Less of the humans residing down this hall as he moves through it. Making using his power easier than it was before. 

Castiel let's himself use the smallest amount of power to try and see where Dean had gone. But pulls it back just as quickly as he is met with a stronger presence. Stopping in shock just as someone comes around the corner and bumps into him, cold liquid splashing up over Castiel's shirt. 

"Aw, shit… sorry. I wasn’t paying any attention to where I was going." he hears the boy say quickly as he wipes at Castiel's chest quickly. Castiel now staring down at those green eyes and blonde hair. 

He had found Dean.

 

…….

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> feedback appreciated :)


End file.
